


The Alpha Centaurians: The Beginnings

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fiction, Interracial Relationship, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Skye:A half-breed, part human and part Centaurian, Skye's taken to a breeding facility, where she meets her true mate. Attracted to her blood because she carries the reptilian DNA, of their sworn enemy, the Centaurian's former food source, their powers are enhanced. Now every royal wants to breed her, for the power that her blood and offspring can guarantee.Balen:A Centaurian Prince, modified to be mated only to a royal of his father's choosing, during his tour of earth, he meets and falls in love with a Centaurian half-breed. Unbeknownst to him, she's part reptilian also, and consuming her blood, amplifies his speed and strength. He would of had his happily ever after, if it wasn't for her true mate, now he has to share her.Rylan:Unlucky in love, his mate refuses to let go of her chosen mate, a Prince, who he must play subsidiary to. Taking her to their world, he hopes that the Prince will break her heart, at the "meeting of the mates" ceremony, where the Prince will meet and be mated with his true mate. He fears that this is the only way, that he'll be able to have her all to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my other original works at: LizzyLandon.com

SKYE 

I enter the clearing in the woods, taking care to make sure that I'm not followed, stopping every few feet listening. Continuing on in a hurried fashion, the snap of a twig stops me in my tracks. My heartbeat racing, I step behind a tree as a figure emerges onto the path. Taking a deep breath, I pick up his scent. Balen, tall, dark haired, beautiful brown eyes, and handsome as hell. Watching him as he cautiously makes his way down the path, a warm sensation slowly washes over me. The memory of our last meeting still fresh in my mind. The feel of his hands as they roamed my body, his lips, his tongue, stripping me of every...  
"Skye?" Interrupting my thoughts, Balen has stopped right beside my tree. With a quick movement I have my hand over his mouth, and him behind the tree with me. Alarmed he spins out of my grasp, and has me roughly pushed up against the tree. His hand around my throat, cuts off my air flow. "I love it when you play rough." I make out. Seeing that it's me, I'm immediately released from his death grip. "I could have killed you."  
Ignoring his admonishment my arms wrap around his neck, as I playfully nip at him. His scent turning me on, my kisses become frenzied…aggressive. "How did you do that?" I'm on my way to being stark raving mad with need, when he stops my assault with a hand around my throat. The other hand on my wrist forces me to yield to his will. "Do what?" I inquire.  
"You camouflaged."  
"I didn't know that I was doing anything."  
I'm what the Pure blooded Centaurians call a half breed. One of my parents were human and the other Centaurian, but I don't need blood to survive. Balen's situation is the same, except he survives solely on blood, he's considered a pure blood. Your place in their society depends on where your genetics lie. Half breeds are considered inferior, as our human nature makes us primitive. We lack the qualities of our superiors, the blood survivors as we call them.  
Superhuman strength, inhuman speed, enhanced sense of smell, sight, hearing and the ability to read minds among other powers, that we the unfortunates do not possess. Or that we aren’t supposed to possess.  
"I couldn't scent you, or hear your heartbeat."  
"Yet you knew that I was here."  
"I knew you were here, because I could feel your energy."  
His snappish tone does nothing to deter my need. It's been awhile since I've felt his touch, and I'm craving his bite. "I'm tired of talking, bite me already." I say, stroking the back of his neck. Involuntarily his eyes close, head back reveling in the pleasure. Pleased that I have this power over him, I continue my ministrations. The Alpha Centaurian race love the back of their necks stroked. I don't know what it does for them, but it’s a turn on to see him enjoying it so.  
Leaning in I softly kiss his lips, he responds frantically pulling me even closer, and lifting me.  
Straddling his waist my kisses become urgent, needy.  
It's been weeks since I last was allowed to see him, and I want him badly. My breathing becomes heavy as his lips move down to my neck. Aware that he can smell my arousal, his skin becomes noticeably hotter. Pausing fangs protracted, he hungrily bites into me. Clinging to him, my sharp intake of breath forces him to soften his bite. Drawing hungrily and to deeply, it doesn't take long for my vision to start to blur. "Balen..." I whisper, trying unsuccessfully to push him away. He's taking too much, and my physical attack of pummeling him with my fists isn't working. “Balen!” I manage, and with the last of my energy, I force him off of me. He's lifted off of the ground, and knocked backwards into a tree with such force that it shakes.  
On the ground, on my knees, I try to regain my senses, my eyes never straying from him. Unsuccessfully, I try to use my power to keep him pinned to the tree, but I'm too weak. A feeding frenzy, that usually happens when they've been deprived of blood for awhile."Is there something that you want to tell me?" He asks, from beside me, his quick movement startling me. Helping me to my feet, I'm beyond annoyed. Standing on slightly shaky legs, I somehow manage a weak grimace that I hope resembles a smile. "You're angry." He says, placing his hands on my waist to steady me. "I'm not angry, just a little... disappointed." Trying to move from his embrace, he stops me. Removing his hands, I test my sea legs, walking a short distance. "You see, I'm fine." He's watching me intently, I can feel him probing my mind, and in my frustration I block him. “If there’s something that you need to tell me, I suggest that you do so now.”  
“I have nothing to tell.” I retort.  
“I’ve let you have your secrets, as is your human nature, but this I can’t ignore any longer. You’re to report to the genetics lab tomorrow, you’re long overdue.” I was supposed to have my genetics tested and recorded as soon as Balen brought me here, but I managed to get Balen to postpone it.  
“Yeah right, I am not going to the healer.” Also known as “Professor P”, to be probed, prodded, and perused. “The man doesn’t have a gentle, empathic bone in his body.” I think that he’s a racist, hates us humans. “You will or I'm taking you there now, you’re due a genetic exam.” He says, with finality. “I told you that I feel fine.” I state, upset that I used my powers of stealth for this shit. The quizzical look that I'm given, lets me know that he'd picked up that last quip.  
I'm a different breed of half breed, per my mother. Gifted with powers no other half breed or pure blooded Centaurian has, and because of this I am to keep these powers hidden, never to use them, but obedience was never my strongest trait. The ability to read minds, move things with my mind, and to not be detected by the senses, these are my gifts, endowed upon me by my father. To touch someone and to be able to see into their past and at times the future, this was passed down by my mother, as she had psychic abilities.  
How a half breed is able to do these things, my mother knows not, as my father left us behind and my mother had nothing more to tell me of him before she passed. -“You’ll meet others like you, but one in particular you must not engage. You’ll know him when you see him, his scent will call to you and from him you must run, fight him with everything within you, because he will bring sorrow and death to you. I’ve seen it, and so it will be.” Were her last words to me, she died in a nuthouse raving about her alien lover, my father.  
Our supposed to be romantic interlude's interrupted by a loud explosion, and Balen's in front of me in a blink, shielding me. "What was that?" I ask, watching as fire consumes a building. "Come on, we have to get you back." Taking my hand, I pull away from him. I've violated the order requiring all humans on base, to be indoors between dusk till dawn to be with him, I can't incriminate him. "I'll be fine, if they notice you're missing..." Another loud explosion, stops me from finishing my sentence. What in the holy hell!  
An irritated huff from me, and he gets the message, giving me a quick kiss. A reminder of what I'll probably have to wait another few weeks for, so I'm not letting him off that easy. Pulling him back to me, I stroke his neck again. I'm in love with this man, and my need for him has reached its limits. He's brought me to sexual fulfillment many times over, but he has yet to give me what I desire. “I want to stay, but I can't.” He says. My hand drifting lower, I make contact with his manhood. Stroking him through his trousers, my heart flutters as he lets loose a low growl, abruptly pulling away from me. "I'll come to you as soon, as I can." He states, trying to leave but I refuse to let go of his hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

BALEN 

I didn't want to let her go, but I had to. The explosions, the chaos, my people trying to put the fires out, and Skye clinging to me as if she wouldn't see me again. It's going to be another week or two, now that this has happened. I ache for her, and long for the gratifying taste of her essence. With her nothing, and no one else matters. As she stroked the back of my neck in an attempt to make me stay, I almost gave in but knew that I couldn't. With every ounce of will that I had and an agitated growl, I was able to pull away from the hold that she had on me. Looking into her eyes as she held onto my hand, I saw what she did not say. She loved me, and I her. This earth woman who without a doubt, will lose her life if I were to give her my seed. She didn't know it yet, but she courted death.  
I make my way over to the warehouse, which is now smoldering. Upon entering the building, I'm greeted by an overwhelming smell of burnt wood. Watching as inventory's being taken by Akon, the leader of the colony, I use my telepathy to communicate with him. "How much did we lose?" Continuing his work, his outward appearance never shows any acknowledgement. "The blood supply took a great loss." He responds.  
In a flash I'm in front of the blood supply building, it's a burnt hull of its former self. "We managed to save most of it, we'll have to begin rebuilding." Akon explains from beside me, still writing in his inventory book with speed. "This is the third time in the last six months, it has to be the dragons." I accuse, with a note of anger in my voice. They're the only ones capable of getting past our security, they're the only ones with the power of concealment. Not able to be seen physically, mentally or via their energy. There's an age old war between the lizards and my people, I fear we shall never have peace until the entire species has been eliminated. "The cowards!" Akon stops my rant with a hand on my arm." We'll get to the bottom of this, but I must ask that you follow protocol Prince Balen. You're not excluded from the rules." I know that he can smell her on me, we're an open book to each other. There are no secrets among us.  
My thoughts drift back to the few stolen moments with her, and then to the day that I met her, in a taproom. On the hunt for a meal, her scent overpowered everyone's upon my entrance. Her gaze locking with mine's she literally dropped her drink and took flight. She'd locked herself in the ladies room, and refused to come out. After much reassuring and a threat to tear the door down, she eventually came out brandishing a knife. I find humor in it every time that I think about it, as I did that day.  
Flustered and full well knowing that the knife would do her no good, if I wanted to drink her, she still made an attempt to attack me. Instead, she ended up locked in my embrace, for longer than I wanted her to be. As I endeavored to calm her, her blood begged me to take it all in, to not leave a drop. In trying to not succumb to the blood lust, I ended up holding her too tightly, and she lost consciousness. Upon taking her to my room for the night, she awoke a mad woman, throwing everything within her reach at me. It didn't take much to subdue her, my body pinning her to the bed. She accused me of trying to take her life, she was unreadable. How was I to know that her struggles meant that she couldn't breathe? I explained that I was captivated, as I was now by her scent, her blood calling to me once again. Inhaling her scent deeply, only served to feed the need to drain her dry.  
It was abruptly put on hold, when I felt her intrusion upon my thoughts. Leaning in closely I inhaled her scent again, to make sure that I had scented her correctly. Her blood smelled of Centaurian and human, she was a half breed. In an instant the link was broken, and the fire in her eyes dimmed. Touching my face, my curiosity peaked, I made another attempt at reaching into her thoughts and failed. Turning her face from mines, she granted me permission to drink. I accepted, taking her scent in again, my thirst nearly consuming me, I drank my fill. The taste of her blood, wasn’t like any I’d consumed before. Something in it was habit forming, and addictive. From that night she became my chosen mate, and since she can’t come to Centauria and I can’t stay here on earth, I will divide my time between the two. The end of my term on earth is drawing near, and so I will give her a child to occupy her time until my return.  
"You should allow the men a reprieve." I state, coming out of my reverie.  
"In time of war, there can be no distractions." He counters.  
Rylan's claim that Skye's his mate, comes to mind. I've never doubted her fidelity, but she's only my chosen mate. If he's her true mate, then there's nothing that I can do to keep them apart. The attraction will be too great, and eventually he will claim her, but not before I do. "Yes, but I must insist." I say, matter-of-factly. He regards me with a neutral countenance, and in a blink he's gone. He may be the leader of the colony, but I am his Prince, and he must do as I request.  
Watching the women's housing past the woods, Skye's window is illuminated. Using my telepathy, I speak to her." Come to the window." She doesn't respond, and after a minute or so I become agitated. I know that I've made contact with her. "Skye." Her silhouette can be seen behind the blinds. "What." She demands back. “I wanted to know that you're safe." She remains quiet, and I can't help but to smile. She's angry with me, is an understatement. "Lift the blinds, please.” There’s a long pause before she responds. “Goodnight Balen.” I can hear the pain, in her voiceless words. This earth woman, is going to be the death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

RYLAN 

She enters the women's housing unit in a huff, her scent assaulting my senses. It’s a struggle to keep my hands off of her, a few deep breaths and I'm in control. One of the twelve guards on duty, I'm amazed that she’d gotten past me. "Do you know what time it is?" Coming from behind the desk from my watch of the cameras, the sight of her gives me pause. Dark brown skin smelling of the earth, straight black shoulder length hair, and brown almond shaped eyes, a natural beauty.  
"I was out picking flowers."  
"You didn't see any worth actually picking?"  
Shrugging as she walks past the desk, I take a deep breath of her scent, and have to resist the compulsion to drink from her. "I'll escort you back." I say, my tone deep and guttural. I can smell the wetness between her legs, the liquid awakening the predator in me. "There's no need." She replies, pressing the elevator's up arrow repeatedly. Her heartbeat's accelerated, the blood pumping furiously. "I'll overlook this slight, but you must adhere to the regulations." I state, stopping her attack on the arrow button with a hand on her wrist. Reacting as if she’s been scalded, she removes her wrist from my grasp. Putting some distance between us, I move a few steps away from her. With her being a half breed, I have to be careful, especially since she's an earthbound half breed. They're more human than Centaurian, and prone to humanly behavior and emotions. I don't want to overwhelm her, or scare her off.  
“I hope that you sleep well.” I can't help but to antagonize her, her scents even more alluring when she's angry. She's not had a good night's sleep since our encounter, and she won't have peace until I’ve fully made her mine. The dinging of the elevator does nothing to muffle the slew of foul words that I pick up from her mind as I resume my position behind the desk. "I'm here if you need me, all you have to do is ask." I get a visual of her on the camera, with her middle finger pointed upwards.  
My admiration quickly turns too jealously, I could smell Balen all over her as she swept past me. He's chosen her as his mate, and refuses to let her go. Even after my claim on her was made known, she's still known as the mate of Prince Balen. No doubt King Zuran his father has been made aware of his transgression, and soon he'll have to leave this world to return home. She can’t go with him. I've already decided that earth will forever be my home, as I am not like the others, I will not leave my mate behind.  
She does not know why he's brought her here, none of the human females know that this is a breeding base. Genetic modifications on our people have made us sterile, we cannot reproduce with our pure blooded females, so we must mate with the humans in order to not become extinct. We are to bring a child back with us upon the end of our military term on earth. A simple task if it weren’t for the Lizards, our one true enemy. Their attacks upon our base, although insignificant has increased in number. I don’t know why the order hasn’t been given to annihilate them completely.  
Thoughts of the lizards reawakens the memory of when she first arrived. I picked up on her scent, as she entered the lobby. Standing from my position, of leaning on the desk, her scent sends my heartbeat into overdrive. She's aware of me also, as her breathing becomes rapid and she’s stopped dead in her tracks.  
Seconds tick by as we watch each other, and then she finally speaks. "What is …" Confusion etched on her face, her voice imprinting onto me has me frozen in place. Once the sensation has subsided, I regard her with a predatory gaze. Fidgeting under my scrutiny, I make my way slowly over to her. Reaching out to touch her, I think better of it. She's already experiencing an overload of sensations and feelings, I don't want to frighten her.  
Leaning towards her I inhale her scent, savoring the sensation of it imprinting on my senses. Taking in my scent, she latches onto me, arms around my neck. I pull her to me, as my scent imprints onto her. Burying her face in my neck, the scent of her excitement has my temperature rising. "What was that?" The feel of her body pressed against mine, mixed with the scent of her arousal, I can't resist. Trailing kisses down her neck, she draws me closer, clinging to me. Pressing her neck into my lips, begging me to do it but it's too soon.  
It takes a couple of bites for humans to become addicted to our venom, but sometimes a single bite can drive them mad. "Imprinting." I say. It takes everything within me, to not sink my teeth into her. "Why is this happening to me?" she whispers, her breathing returning to normal. “It happens to our kind when we first meet our mates.” I respond, stroking her cheek. My finger graze her lips, soft, supple, I can no longer contain myself, I have to taste them. Leaning in, she raises her chin to meet me, and then the unthinkable happens. Balen enters with a guard, interrupting us.  
Removing herself from our embrace, she doesn't go to him. The sound of her bag dropping to the floor is ominous, and Balen looks ready to battle. The guard takes that as his cue, and leaves. "What's this?" He asks, with barely concealed anger. "Imprinting." I answer, challenging his claim on her. Trying to keep his composure, I glean from him outrage, and disbelief. With an outstretched hand, he beckons to her. Unsure, she hesitates before finally going to him. Pulling her close to my vexation, he kisses her on the forehead, and secures her bag around her. Confusion and unease is apparent. "Your rooms are on the third floor, I'll be up in a minute." He kisses her again, this time on the lips to reassure her. She leaves, only looking back at us before getting on the elevator.  
"Imprinting..."  
"She's my mate." I say.  
"You wait how long, before claiming her?"  
"I've been busy, but she's worth the wait." I say thoughtfully reflecting on her scent, voice, and the feel of her body. His anger gets the best of him, and a low growl escapes him.  
"She's rightfully mine." I reassert.


	4. Chapter 4

SKYE 

Livid I pace the floor of the apartment, how dare he take, and not give! If he only knew the daily struggle, that I have to endure. Rylan's smug ass, he knows. It's a constant battle to keep my wits about me, whenever I'm in his company. The Centaurians come in many different hues, but this man is carved from onyx. His skin is the darkest that I've ever seen. I swear...his scent...his voice... My hand involuntarily strays to the junction between my thighs. Surprised, I pull my hand back in frustration, something's not right. My body recognizes my mate? My mother never mentioned this, and Balen isn't telling.  
I don't trust myself around Rylan, to address the issue with him. Instead I choose to flee, as fast as I can when he's in sight. Using aggression to keep him at bay, which isn't working. He's always at the front desk, when I come down for my daily dose of required vitamins, and fresh air. To my utter dismay and delight, he always asks if he could join me. Quite frankly I'm running out of nasty retorts and patience.  
"Come to the window." Balen's voice interrupts my thoughts. Still upset I wait, hoping that he'll think that I'm too far to pick up on his telepathy. "Skye." He demands, annoyed. Rolling my eyes, I move to the window, "What." I state, just as agitated.  
After the exchange of a few words, I 'm showered, in bed and staring up at the ceiling. Trying to keep my mind from straying to Rylan, I concentrate on trying to fall asleep. A few minutes pass and I flop over onto my stomach. Screaming into the pillows, I punch them repeatedly, yelling "Balen...Balen...Balen..! Ah...!" I cry out hysterically.  
Two loud knocks on my door startles me. Oh, shit! Clamoring out of bed and turning on the bedside lamp, I pause hoping that I just imagined the knocks. The sound of the front door opening, has me pulling on my robe. Rylan. My heart skips a beat, and I can't move. I'd know his scent in a crowd of fifty men. Stopping in the doorway we eye each other.  
Tall, dark skinned and gorgeous, just the sight of him sends a wave of heat through my core. His nostrils flaring as he inhales my fragrance, I place a hand in front of my groin to try to subdue the aroma. "I heard you...” The intensity of his gaze has me squeezing my thighs together. His voice has a huskier tone than normal, and closing my eyes I'm on the verge of cumming, from his scent and his voice. The moisture pooling in between my thighs, his thoughts send quivers through my body. They promise of oral pleasure, his need to be on his knees before me, licking all of the dew that my honeypot can offer.  
After a few moments, and deep controlled breaths, I'm able to meet his gaze again. His intense appraisal making me uncomfortable, I want this man badly, but I love Balen. I can't. Regaining my composure, I tie my loose robe tightly. "From three stories down?" I say, my mood rankled. He's not in the mood, to verbally spar with me. "Do try to keep it down." He says tightly, clearing his throat. I'm angry with him for not forcing himself upon my person, and just like that we're back to pretending that we don't desire each other. A ruse that we've both kept going since our first meeting. "Wait." I say, stopping him from leaving. "Yes." He says firmly, his back to me. Pausing, unsure on how to proceed, he turns to me expectantly. I can't punk out now, deep breath. Damn, I shouldn't have done that. I love Balen...  
"I can't stop thinking about you, my body involuntarily reacts when I'm near you. I know that we imprint on our mates, but I'm with Balen. How do I undo the imprint?" A raised eyebrow, is his only reaction. "You refuse me?" His manner lacks feelings, but I can read him and he's hurt. Instinctively I go to him, but stop short. I want to touch him, to comfort him, I can't even look at him. "I don't refuse you, I feel that I'm being disloyal."  
Cupping my chin in his hand, he forces me to look at him. "You can't undo an imprint. We mate for the life of our mate. If one of us were to perish, only then would the bond be broken.” Reveling in his touch as he gently strokes my face, his hands hot to the touch. “Deny me if you want, but you can't deny what you feel for me. The pull, the attraction... You want me, as much as I want you…"  
Leaning down he raises my chin, so that our lips gently touch. I didn't think that I could get any wetter. A flow of juices gushing down my thighs, he deepens the kiss. Responding to him I try to take control, going for his shirt. Attempting to remove it, he withdraws from me. I don't understand, I want him, he wants me and we're both here. “What’s wrong?”  
"Are you prepared to leave Balen?" What kind of question is that, I love Balen. Shit... then what am I doing with this man. "Apparently your imprinting has a defect, if you can't let him go.” Oh, so now I'm defective. “When we imprint there can be no other but our mates. I desire no one else but you, can you say the same?"  
“So there is something wrong with me, is that why my father left me, because I’m defective?”  
“You're perfect to me.”  
“Aside from the obvious defect.”  
Kissing me again, I can't help kissing him back. His tongue seeks entrance and I allow him. A satisfied murmur of approval, induces a tremble through my center, and a small gasp escapes my lips. Quickly ending the kiss, I'm left in a worse predicament than what he found me in. I'm about to lose my shit, wait... is he smirking at me? "Sleep well." He says, making a quick exit. Following him I get a glimpse of the door slamming shut behind him. "The bastard...!"  
Sleep well. Those words continue to haunt me, as I sit by myself in the park. Watching a group of pregnant women attending a exercise class, I can't help noticing that I've yet to meet anyone that wasn't pregnant. "I swear, everyone here has the same malady." The pretty red head with green eyes, towers above me. So lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear her approach. "Hi, i'm Gema." I accept her offered hand, accessing her thoughts. Rylan, he's been intimate with her. "Do you mind if I join you?" She asks. Taking in her scent, it's faint but it's there. The overwhelming urge to strangle her, has me reaching for her. Shocked at my reaction I stand abruptly, and back a few steps away. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you." Realization dawns on her, and she smiles.  
"Rylan's scent, he hasn't touched me in weeks." Reminiscing about their multiple sexual encounters, I manage to stamp down another compulsion, to smack that smile right off of her face. Watching me struggle with my emotions, she stands hands raised in surrender.  
"It's not what you think."  
"I don't care.”  
"Yeah well, you've got to get a grip on those emotions, they betray your words." Sitting down, she pats the seat next to her. "Come on, I don't bite.” Trying not to give in to my violent thoughts, I move a few more steps away from her. "I think I'd better stand." Trying to control my raging anger, I take controlled breaths.  
"Oh, you've got it bad." She states, with a chuckle.  
"What do you want, Gema?"  
"Why don't you read me, and find out?"  
“Fine, don’t mind if I do.” I attack her mind indiscriminately, probing and pulling random thoughts quickly. How does she know about me? “Stop it.” Her stern rebuke, falls on deaf ears as I continue my reckless search. Pausing I'm amazed at her gall, her attempts to block me are quickly overridden. “You bitch.” She says, with a grimace. My thoughtless probing made her uncomfortable, but if we're not careful we could hurt them.  
“Your mate was Akon's lieutenant, that's how you know about me.”  
"I need your help."  
"Help with what?" I inquire. "To escape this place."  
"You're being held hostage?"  
"In a way, yes. I'm not allowed to leave the grounds."  
I can't help but to laugh. "Is this some type of joke?" Her lack of humor quickly sobers me, and now it's my time to be made uncomfortable. She becomes solemn and her thoughts are of her child. "Being used to breed for them and then having your child taken at birth, isn't a joke." I gather that she's telling the truth, or that she thinks that she's telling the truth." I have  
Rylan's scent on me because I chose to be weaned off of my mate's bite."  
Her back to me as she watches the women exercise, I tune in to her emotions, and my heart becomes grievous. “It was either that, or go bat shit crazy. That's what happens when we don't get our mates venom, or whatever they secrete when they bite us." Sadness and regret is what I glean from her. "To them I'd served my purpose." Her words hit me like a ton of bricks to the stomach. Remembering back a few days ago, when I'd witnessed a distraught woman, being escorted off of the grounds. Her mind was a scattered mess, sobbing uncontrollably as she was being taken away. Putting everything that I had into trying to get something coherent from her, I didn't notice Rylan beside me. "She can't be helped."  
A range of emotions from surprise, excitement, and lust overwhelms me. His hands on my waist to steady me, sends an electric shock through me. Moving away from him, trying my best to ignore the attraction, I turn my attention back to the woman. She's being placed in a car by two guards.  
“What did she do?"  
“Her jobs complete, and now she is no longer needed."  
Realization, that I may need to escape this place also, has me wanting to know more. "How do they wean you off of your mate's bite?" Turning her gaze to me she stands. "Rylan didn't have a mate, so he was allowed to feed on me to transition me. His next assignment consisted of him breeding me.” A job that I'm sure that he thoroughly enjoyed. I have to know.  
“And was he successful?”  
“No, I made sure that I wouldn't go through such a painful experience again.” She says, after a long pause. Taking some time to come to terms with her revelation, I don't want to believe it, this can't be true, Balen loves me. He wouldn't bring me to a breeding camp. "My mate loved me also, I don't doubt that but above everything, including the love of one's mate duty comes first. And that duty is to repopulate their world." She says, as if she could read my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

RYLAN 

My back to her I pick up on her scent, before I see her. Skye's scent mixed with the outdoors, has my temperature rising. I can no longer stand being in such close proximity to her, and to be unable to touch her as I please. I have to have her, even if she won't give Balen up. Looking into her eyes, as she makes her way over to me, I see in their depths that she wants me also. She struggles with her loyalty to Balen, and her need for me. It's all that I can do, to not take her on the floor now. Pushing thoughts of us on the floor, with me pounding into her away - "May I walk you up?" Eyes never leaving mines. "If you don't mind." She replies.  
I keep a neutral countenance, as she follows me to the elevator. Trying to read her fails, she's blocking me. Not one for coyness, I address the grievance. "Why the secrecy?" Stepping aside to let her on the elevator, I purposely take a deep breath as she passes. "I'd rather discuss it in the safety of my appointed dwelling." Her emphasis on "safety" piques my interest.  
Unlocking her door with my hand print, I follow in behind her. "Would you like some tea?" Tea? "My mistake." She says, retrieving a glass. Her nerves are getting the best of her, and I can hear her increased heartbeat. She's usually straight to the point, as am I.  
"I'd rather we skip the pleasantries." Locating a bottle, she pours a glass of wine.  
"Well, I need something stronger anyways."  
I wait as she downs half of it, and refills the glass. "Are you going to tell me what this is about?" She takes a large amount in before answering. "Why am I here?" And there it is. "Balen brought you here, you should ask him." Evasion is key. "The lady, you said that her job was complete, what was her job?" Taking an unladylike gulp of the wine, she's let’s slip a name "Gema". I'd told her to abandon her foolish plan of escape.  
We never use foul words to express ourselves, but now is a good reason to. "Damn." That one word sends her into a fit of giggles. I may come out on the winning end of this interrogation after all. "I'm sorry, I've never heard one of you curse." She explains, with a chuckle. Emptying her glass, I stop her from refilling it. "No more." I say, taking the glass from her. She proceeds to drink from the bottle, all the while watching me. Daring me to take the bottle.  
If she only knew how attractive, I found her rebellious nature… Never being one to back down from a challenge, I remove the bottle from her hand. I wasn't prepared for what she did next, stroking the back of my neck. I'm putty in her hands, to wield and bend as she sees fit.  
Inhaling loudly at the contact her hand makes with my neck, I can barely keep my composure.  
Even if I tried, I couldn't do anything besides hand her the bottle when she reached for it.  
Releasing me she smiles knowingly and proceeds to take a victory drink. Unknowingly she's pushed me over the edge, and pushing the bottle away, I capture her lips in a kiss. Hot and heated, lips barely parted I slip my tongue into her mouth. Letting the bottle drop to the floor its contents spilling, I lift her onto the counter. Returning my kiss with as much fervor, I can't hold back any longer. She belongs to me.  
Moving down to her neck, I plant my teeth into her. A small gasp escapes her lips, as I try to control my hunger and not take too much. "Rylan." She moans. My name coming from her lips, only spurs my libido. The need to be inside of her is overwhelming, when she forces me to release her. Setting her back onto her feet, thinking that she's regained her senses, and no longer desires me, to my surprise she goes for my trousers, but I stop her. "Is this what you want?" I ask. “I want you.” Before she realizes it, I'm on her again kissing her soundly. Using one hand to stroke my neck, she unzips my pants with the other. I experience the sensation of being ripped away from her, and flung against the wall. "Balen!" She yells. Paying her no heed, he's not interested in her, I'm the threat. Anticipating his attack we go at each other, trying to rip each other’s head off. "Stop!" Ignoring her we concentrate on each other. I manage to lock his arms behind his back, but when going for his head he manages to get around me and go for mines. "Stop it!" We're both pulled away from each other, and tossed against opposite sides of the room.  
We try for each other again but can't move, we're pinned against the walls by a force. I realize that this is Skye's doing. Arms stretched towards both of us, she holds us apart. "I said, stop it!" Releasing us, we eye each other warily waiting for the other to make a move. I'm genuinely shocked. When did she, how did she do that?  
"I want both of you to leave." She says calmly. Balen looks to me and goes directly to the door. "I'm not going anywhere." He says, opening the door. "I said both of you." Beside myself with anger, I have to be the bigger man, really I have no choice, he's royalty. We play second fiddle to them, but I can go out with dignity. Taking Skye's hand I kiss it, and then her. She's compliant, and subtly returns the kiss. His agitated growl forces me to release her, and I take my leave, my gaze never leaving him until I am out of her rooms.  
After being forced to leave Skye's dwelling, I leave another guard in charge, and take my leave of the colony. Balen invoked his right as a royal, to stay with her. My mate. He insults me with every breath that he takes. To end him would be an invitation for death, not only for me, but the reason behind his death, her. I can't let that happen. For now I'll deal with it, and soon I'll repay him in kind.  
Frustrated, and annoyed, I prowl the streets looking for a meal. Someone will have to pay tonight for the injustice done. We don't prey on humans except in dire situations, that's what our mates are for. We feed on them, or the disgusting cloned blood. It's still early, and I'm feeling reckless. Seeing a lady of the evening on the corner, she's young, and dressed in clothing that leaves nothing to the imagination. A top too tight, showcasing her wares, and a skirt so short, that she might as well have nothing on at all. If it is to be someone, might as well be one of the unfortunates. No one will miss them.  
Quickly reading her, I pick up that she has a young child, and just recently started this profession. Passing her over I spot another, she’s older and this life choice hasn't been good to her. She looks tired, and shows no enthusiasm, when I blow my horn at her. Dressed more conservatively, she'll do, hopefully, I'll be doing her a favor. Pulling over, she comes to the car. "Need a date?" I pick up that she's sick, some terminal disease. "Sure, get in." Grinning, she coughs uncontrollably. "Don't you want to know the prices?" I put a couple of hundred dollars in her hand. "Whatever this gets me." A large smile lights her face, and she hurries to the passenger side.  
Driving off, she rubs my leg. "There's an alley down the block." She smells of cheap perfume, and hotel soap. Going for my zipper, I stop her. My speed surprises her, and she pulls away eyeing me. -"What the hell." I've been in the colony for too long. Pulling into the alley, she visibly relaxes. Following my lead, she exits the vehicle. I have her up against the wall, and my fangs in her before she realizes. Covering her mouth, I stifle her screams. It doesn't take long for her to body to become slack, and her eyes to dull. I drink until there is nothing left.  
Letting her body drop to the ground, a small gasp echoes from behind me. Their scents putrid, a man and a woman, more unfortunates. One was enough, but they've seen too much.  
Killing the man first, he doesn't have time to react, his neck breaking with a resounding snap.  
Muffling the woman's scream, I allow her enough time to say a mental prayer. A prayer asking to be saved from an imaginary god, that doesn't answer. I snap her neck also, this time I don’t wait for the body to hit the ground. I'm in the car, and out of the alley, heading to a local bar. I've been starved of direct contact with the humans outside of the colony for too long.


	6. Chapter 6

BALEN 

Entering Skye's room’s I find her and Rylan locked in an embrace. So engrossed in each other, they don't notice me. "Is this what you want?" He asks her. "I want you." My heart breaks at those three words, and insane with rage I pull him from her arms. We attack each other ignoring her screams to stop. Finally she separates us, forcing us a part she demands that we leave.   
Of course I'm not going anywhere. If Rylan wants to involve the colony leader, it would be to his embarrassment. Fortunately, he takes the high road. Skye leaves me to retire to the bedroom, while I straighten up the mess that Rylan and I made. As she showers, I prepare a light meal, of chickpea, and arugula sandwiches. It's setup on the night stand with a glass of wine.   
Entering the bedroom she ignores me, and dives into the food. I want to know what she’s thinking, but she’s blocked me. She's been angry with me before, but not like this, she's completely shut me out. Lucky for me, the wine is starting to dull her senses. I get from her that she knows about our breeding habits, and that another woman requests her assistance with leaving this place. Then nothing, she's blocked me again.   
Watching her, she's watching me. I'm waiting for the wine to take effect, her red stained lips drawing my attention. I've used other means to pleasure her, but now it's time that she gave me an heir. Taking the glass from her, I don't give her time to object. Filling her mouth with my tongue, she puts up a small fight but a trail of kisses down her neck stifles that. He's bit her, I can smell his venom in the small puncture wounds on her neck.   
Biting into the wounds, I inject my venom. Her intake of breath, has me apologizing to her via telepathy, and she strokes the back of my neck, to say all is forgiven. My temperature rising, I can no longer keep my need for her at bay, I have to be buried deep within her. Literally ripping her clothing to pieces, as I trail kisses down her stomach, and spreading her legs, I dip my tongue as far as I can into her center. Sharp intake of breath, as I trail my tongue slowly up and down her femininity. Moaning my name, she thrashes about in ecstasy. "Balen... Balen...” Lapping at her nectar, my member swells to bursting.   
Losing my self-control, I quickly enter her crevice. Filled to the hilt, she slowly grinds up and down my shaft. Lightly brushing her neck with my lips, I let her take charge, squeezing, and pulling my staff, with her core. The warmth and wetness of her canal, pulls me close to the edge. Our bodies in tune, she stops, allowing me to regain my composure, before resuming her squeezing, and pulling. Peaking, I'm quickly at the edge again. Running her hands through my hair, she pulls my face down to hers, in a tender kiss. With a low growl, pulling away from her embrace, I pump in and out of her, mercilessly. Holding her hips, as her body bounces off of mines, her center griping my length, as her juices run down my scrotum. Meeting my every stroke, together we quickly, and rhythmically build to a climax.   
Gasping out her orgasm into my shoulder, I moan out my release as my seed spills forth into her canal. "I love you." I hear her whisper. Lying beneath me, gazing at me through halflidded eyes, she couldn't be any more beautiful. Gently touching her chin, my lips make a connection with hers. I love the intimacy of her touching my cheek, as we breathe each other in. The essence of her still on my tongue, she samples it. Sucking on my tongue, before allowing mines to explore hers. Our tongues vying for control, her need for me is awakened again. The slickness of her sheath, and her squirming causes my rod to go hard inside of her. One thing that I'm sure of is this, she belongs to me. Rylan will have to find another. "I love you." I whisper back. This time we don't rush, we take our time savoring each other’s bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

SKYE 

The women are relegated to the apartment complex, and the park, I’m the only one who’s been to the base where the Centaurian men reside. It’s been weeks since I’ve seen Balen or Rylan, and I’m beyond pissed. Making my way through the woods, that separates the women’s housing from the base, A few colorful words spewing from my mouth, I trip over a log, scraping my leg. The blood trickling, I ignore it and continue on. So consumed with what I’ll say or do when I do lay eyes on either one of them, I don’t notice the man stalking me until i.’m upon him.   
He’s been watching me ever since I left the park, and was on the path leading to the base. Handsome and athletic, as all Centaurian men are, I can feel him pushing, trying to break through my barrier. I push back, and he appears insulted. "Do you really want to test me?" he says. I use that opening to get from him, who he is.   
"I wouldn't want to offend the colony leader, Akon." I respond.   
"Nor I Balen's mate. I would like to meet with you, a few anomalies have been found in your blood.”   
"When?" I’m not afraid of the big bad wolf.   
"I'll send Rylan, to collect you."   
He's gone, before I can respond.   
Good. I promised Gema, a few days, I'd taken more than a week. If there was any information worth getting, it would be best coming from him. She'd agreed to wait a few more days, but warned that I didn't have long. Then there was that whole fiasco with Rylan, Balen, and I. Balen catching me in the act, of almost giving the goodies away. Terrible, the whole situation. He has yet to say anything about it, or that night. Leaving the next morning with a promise that he'd be back, it's been ten days already.   
Rylan, now that's another issue. Either he's been avoiding me, or he's no longer stationed here. I've called to him many times, but he has yet to acknowledge me. I love Balen, but I care for Rylan also. Enamored, attracted, mesmerized, or whatever, I have feelings for him.   
Technically we were together, before I met Rylan, but still...   
I haven’t gotten within five feet, before Rylan’s standing before me. He still has the same effect on me, butterflies in my stomach, when will this end? I do what comes natural now, my coping mechanism.   
"Can you not do that, it’s annoying."   
"I'm not here to argue with you, I'm here to collect you.”   
"That was fast, I thought he meant…like later."   
His face is void of expression, waiting. I'm not looking for a fight, but this man ruffles my feathers, in a good way! His unwavering nonchalant gaze actually turns me on, my body responds to him, skin warming. Traitor. His refusal to respond, has me walking past him in exasperation. Curiosity gets the best of me, and I have to ask.   
"Where have you've been, I’ve been calling to you, and you didn’t respond."   
"I'm touched that you're concerned."   
"Sarcasm, is so unbecoming of you."   
“I've been reassigned."   
His words, upsets me more than I expect, and just like him to pick that up. "No need to worry, It was my doing that has me playing indentured slave, to the colony leader." Without trying, I pick up on his transgression, and it stops me mid-stride. I can feel him probing my mind, and I let him in. "I was angry." He says unapologetically. "Who am I to judge?" Anger, violence, and death is what I get. He killed those people. One he fed on, and the others... well wrong time and place. For some reason, I don't care. I guess I'm a terrible person. "You're not."   
“Can I at least have something to myself?"   
“You're going to have to stop, trying to hide your thoughts. It's offensive, and should be tiring."   
"Well its human nature, to want some form of privacy. Our thoughts should be our own, until we make them known."   
Meeting my stride, I follow his lead letting him take my hand, and loving it. His hand’s rough, and the thought of them freely roaming my body, gives way to an instant heat forming between my legs. I catch a small smile, before being pulled close, and kissed. Literally melting in his embrace, I know that I should push him away, but I can't. It feels right. Giving in, I kiss him back. His lips are soft, demanding…forceful. My fingers automatically, make their way up towards his neck, and he pulls away abruptly. I get the message that he's received. Akon, he's growing impatient.   
In an instant we're in front of a building. The shock from being inhumanly transported from one place to another, has me temporarily disturbed. My adrenaline has skyrocketed. All I felt was the wind, and all that I saw was a blur. My equilibrium off, I lose my footing on a rock, and falling backwards he's quick to rescue me, pulling me upwards. “You've got to do that again." I say, with a bright smile.


	8. Chapter 8

RYLAN 

Looking up at me, with a smile to rival the sun, my heart does a quick flutter. I refuse to fight the urge any longer, I’m going to stake my claim. Balen will just have to take this loss, just because he’s a Prince, he can’t just take what he wants. She registers my thoughts in real time, and if her skin were of a lighter tone, I believe that I would have seen rosy cheeks. Becoming aware that the others watching may have read me, she self-consciously toys with her hair. What an enigma, one minute she's the sexy seductress, and the next minute the unsure school girl.   
The door opens to Akon, and two others. "Please, come in." He says, beckoning us inside. Entering his office, I immediately take in the addition to the furnishings, an exam chair. The two men watching my every move has me attentive. "If you would lie down on the chair, please." He instructs Skye. Picking up on my discomfort she looks to me for approval, and after quickly reading Akon, I nod my acquiescence.   
He’s jotting down notes as she makes herself comfortable. He's been doing a lot of that lately. At 2381 years old, he's the oldest of our kind here on this planet. Put here as punishment, he may never see our home planet again. “They're all gorgeous.” - We pick up from Skye, for the men are watching her, and Akon has stopped writing. Her arousal perfumes the room, and her self-control is weakening, as she appraises us. We give off pheromones that are irresistible to humans. In the company of a group of us, they become willing sex pets.   
We react like dogs to females exhibiting a heat phase, when we pick up on the opposite sex's arousal scent. The more seasoned of our kind can quell the urge to oblige the needy female. Young and new to their posts, their thoughts border on taking advantage. "Tell your men to leave." I demand. "They're here at my request." Going to skye, he feels her pulse. "I'm not a threat to you." I ground out, my agitation escalating.   
"No, but she has to be subdued, and in this state, they're more compliant."   
"Drugs can achieve the same effect."   
"I wouldn't dare, she's pregnant."   
Pregnant? There's a dull ache in my chest, and my stomach convulses. Out of breath, my vision blurring, his words send me into a blind rage. My only thoughts are to hurt her, as she's hurt me. Before I even attempt to go for her, Akon has a hold of me, and I'm being tossed out of the door.   
I'm up in a flash, with the two men blocking my reentry. I can easily dispatch them, but i'd rather spare the innocent. "Move." I command. "She's your mate." One says quietly. "The father of the child is a royal, do you want to risk your bloodline for such... an indiscretion?" He speaks of my mother and father, to end a royal would mean the death of your entire bloodline. "Most consider it an honor." He says respectfully. Tempering my rage, as always I bow out gracefully. "When you find your mate, let me know if you still share those sentiments." As I leave, I'm sure that I leave a dust cloud in my wake.   
I'm restricted to the compound, so I can't leave. I've had enough, I love her, but this is too much. First I’m having to share her with him, and now he’s maliciously taken her before me. Have I not done as I've been commanded, been loyal to my people. I've risked my life in battles and wars, and this is the thanks that I get. I've made my decision, I'm returning home, my term on this planet has ended.   
I'm in my rooms when I hear her, via telepathy she's screaming my name in a panic. My natural instinct to protect my mate takes over, and I'm outside before I realize it.   
"What am I doing?" I take no further steps. She doesn't belong to me, and she's no longer my concern, it's easier this way. One last scream, and she's silent, linking to her I pick up that Akon’s bit her, to get the information that he wants. The link to Skye is severed, and tuning into Akon, he picks up on my intrusion.   
Your mate’s Centaurian, but also bears the mark of the reptilians." Our enemy. "Somewhere there was a merger with a reptilian, an ancestor. Peculiar though, reptilians only reproduce with other reptilians." His disdain comes through loud and clear. Our offspring are immediately taken to our planet, so that they can adapt to our atmosphere. The ones that are left behind will never be allowed entry to Centauria, they’d deteriorate quickly as the humans do. By her having reptilian blood, she can sustain our atmosphere. I can take her with me. “Her having reptilian blood denies her entry to our world.” States Akon, venomously. Humans can only live in our atmosphere for about a few weeks, before they start to age quickly. That's why the mothers are left behind. My mate's carrying another's child, and she carries the reptilian DNA. Only I would be burdened with this mess.


	9. Chapter 9

SKYE   
Their movements are fast, but I can follow them. I'm aware of Rylan, being removed from the building. The men never returning, but I can still sense them. Akon apologizing for Rylan's behavior, and then I'm back from my sexual stupor. What the hell is wrong with me? I've turned into a sex crazed maniac. Akon's quiet, as I internally berate myself. I don't like the way, that he's analyzing me.   
"The sexual Stupor was intentional, you're attracted to the pheromones that we give off. A couple of us in the same room, and all sexual inhibitions are gone." He explains. "But, why would you do that, you want to have an orgy with me?" I ask, clearly baffled. His look of bewilderment amuses me, and I have a chuckle at his expense. There it goes again, that weird analysis look. "You're easier to handle in that state." Trying to read him I get nothing, and then I recall, why Rylan was kicked out.   
"I'm not pregnant." I say, wanting to believe my words. "It's faint, but the life force is there, the beginning stages." His hands go to my neck, feeling my pulse again.   
"I have my theory, about what you are."   
"Is there something wrong with me?”   
"You exhibit some traits similar to the dragons…our enemy.” He spits out. “There’s one way to know for sure.” Now I'm really concerned. "Where's Balen?" I ask trying to get up, but his hand on my throat tightens. Forcing my face away from his, my small struggles are easily quelled, as he has me pinned to the chair. "I'm only going to take a little." He whispers, covering my mouth, as he bites into me. I silently cry out the only name that comes to mind. Rylan! When I awake I'm in bed. A glance around the room, and I know that this isn't my bedroom. Lifting the covers I see that I'm naked underneath them, and I panic. My last memory was of Akon biting me, and then darkness. I hope that he didn't put me to bed. A noise in another room has me venturing out of the bedroom, with the sheet tied around me like a toga. Rylan's in the kitchen, preparing a meal. Thank the gods, that it's not Akon.   
"Why would it be him?" He asks, his back to me. "He was the last person, that I remember being with. I called to you and you didn't answer." I accuse, hotly. Turning to me, with an even hotter glare, I don't back down.   
"Do you belong to me?   
"What?"   
"Are you mine?"   
"I don't belong to anyone."   
"So why should I answer when you call?"   
He places a glass of something green in color on the counter, and goes back to making me a vegetarian lunch. "Drink this, you've lost a good amount of blood." How much did he take? I throw the glass at his head, but he moves out of the way and it shatters on the cupboard. Placing the plate in front of me, I contemplate tossing that also, and reading me, he moves it out of the way. Even in my anger I want him, and in his eyes, I see him battling his anger, and his need for me. Watching me with a heated gaze, I back away from the counter, to allow him a better view, and my actions have the desired effect.   
Rylan has me pressed up against the counter, and I raise my face to his, begging him to kiss me. He disappoints by inhaling my scent instead. "Do you belong to me?" I want him so badly, that I'm shaking. "Yes." I say, and I'm rewarded with slow kisses down my neck. Untying the sheet it drops to the floor, and before I realize it, I'm on the bed with Rylan on top of me. His kisses slowly make their way down to my breasts, licking and savoring each nipple. Eliciting a moan from me, the inferno between my legs begs to be put out. Holding my hips, to stop me from writhing away from him, he spreads my legs, and does a deep dive. "Rylan!” His tongue's warm, and does a slow wet run, up and down my bud. Working magic on my clit, legs shaking, I can't help grabbing his head in my ecstasy. His tongue moving in and out of my center, I feel my release building. I cry out my frustration, when his tongue ceases it's pleasuring. "Not yet." He says, pulling me downwards on the bed towards him. Nibbling on my bud, I gently push his face further into my mound. Nibbles turn into a pressure suction as he pulls on my bud, cradling his head as he pleasures me. “Rylan…” Alternating between slow wet laps, and pleasurable pressure sucking on my flower, my body involuntarily jerking with spasms, sudden and unexpectedly my orgasm hits. Waves of pleasure flowing through my body, until sensitivity forces me to push him away.   
Reaching for his erection, he stops me. "No." Grabbing my wrists, he pins me to the bed. "I can't touch you in that way, because of the child." He says. That doesn't stop me from getting on my knees before him. "There are other ways to please." I say, going for his pants. My feelings are hurt, when he moves away from me.   
"So what, you can touch me but I can't touch you?"   
"You're carrying a life, your body’s sacred, it's to be worshiped."   
Slipping on my robe, I stomp past him to the bathroom. "It wasn't that sacred when Akon delivered the news." I state heatedly.


	10. Chapter 10

SKYE   
I'm entertaining Gema at the park, the spot where we first met. She's a bit on edge about the length of time that it took to get back to her. "Three weeks, I said a few days!" Her raised voice and theatrical hand movements, draw a few looks in our direction.   
"You want to calm down?'   
"You want to tell me that you’re going to help me?"   
“I don’t know, I don’t want to get…”   
“Galaxy, ninety-eight, trinity, ether”. She says, quickly. A memory that I don’t recall ever having comes to mind. Rylan in bed with me, telling me of a hidden place with an emergency vehicle with a bag of cash. “In case something happens, and you need to make a quick escape.” He says.   
“What did you do to me?” I ask, pushing her away from me. “Rylan told me to say those words to you, and you would know what to do.   
I knew that they had powers, but nothing like this. ”Why would he want me to help you, are you carrying his child?”   
“I told you no, I won’t go through that again, they’re monsters, you’ll see.” She’s telling the truth. "Give me a few..." Her raised hand, stops me from continuing. "I don't have any more time to give, I'm not going to be used as a recycle bin." For the first time I realize that this is bigger than just us. "What about the other women?" Her desperation causes her to lash out. “If they're too blind to see what’s going on, screw them!" Her outburst captures the attention of a guard, and he makes his way over to us. "Shit." She notices him also, and we try to take our leave of each other, but he's fast.   
"Is everything okay?" His alert gaze on me, I hope that she's good enough to block him. “We’re fine.” I state. "And you Gema? I heard you yelling, we don't need any disturbances." Well hell, I hope that he already knew her and didn't pick that up. Concentrating on her mind, I assist with making the image of the waterfall stronger.   
“Do you mind letting me in?" He says, knowing that I’ve interfered. Gema closes her eyes, as his probing causes her pain. He could scramble her mind or cause her brain   
to hemorrhage, if he isn't careful. Crying out in pain, as her nose starts to bleed, I’m in a panic, that he’s going to seriously hurt her. "Stop it!" I shout, and ignoring me, he has a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. I do the only thing that I can do.   
Using my power of telekinesis, I send him flying yards away from us. Not wanting any parts of the altercation, the women outside quickly make their way back inside the building.   
Going to Gema's aide, she backs away from me afraid.   
"What the hell?" She says wiping the blood from her nose.   
"Are you alright?" I ask, reaching out to her.   
Jumpy, she moves from my reach, and then turns to flee.   
"Wait!" I yell, going after her.   
The guard is up and on his feet, and I know that we can't outrun him, so I stop Gema with my mind. Trying to move she gives up, and the guard is over to us in an instant. He's reaching out for her, but I've stopped him, he can't move. Releasing her, she quickly moves to my side. "What did you do?" She's looking at the guard frozen in place, his eyes following us. "I can't hold him for long…”   
“We have to go!" She shouts, as an alarm sounds. I take off towards the woods behind the women’s housing. "Where are we going?" She's asks from behind me.   
"Away from here!"   
"We're not going to get that far on foot!"   
Using my mind, I send her flying, two hundred feet, through the air. "Ah...!" She lands on her feet, and I follow suit. Crumpling to the ground, she refuses to move. "How are you doing this?" I've had it with her. "Get up off of your ass and let's go! You wanted out of here, this is the way!" Swatting my hand away, she grabs the grass, and holds on.   
"I'm not going anywhere until you explain this."   
She's crazy calm, that calm where you have completely lost it and have made peace with it. "Fine." I send her psycho ass soaring through the air again. This time she doesn't scream, and landing on her feet, she waits for me. "See that wasn't so bad." Laughing diabolically she rears back, and slaps the fire out of me. "I wasn't ready." Well, at least she seems to be coming back from where ever she went. Trying my hardest, not to return the favor, I lead the way to a cave. "Don't tell me that we're hiding out in here." She says, not following me in. The roar of an engine sends her scurrying away from the entrance, as I emerge in a jeep. "Get in!"


	11. Chapter 11

RYLAN 

My plans to go back home have been halted, I made my decision out of anger. I love her, but the news of her carrying another's child was too much. In my anger I wanted to choke the life out of her, and probably would have if Akon wouldn't have interfered. I spend my days with him, assisting with various projects and my nights with Skye. Something's bothering her, but she refuses to speak of it, and when trying to extract the information, she blocks me. If she's concerned about Balen he's fine, but I could care less about him. He took what did not belong to him, as if it was his right. He had no right and in the end, I've won. His child will be reared as my own, and I have my mate. I may not return home, but I have everything here with her. I would love to be there, when Akon delivers the news.   
An alarm sounds, and my mind immediately goes to Skye, and then I get the demand from Akon to join him. Reaching out to Skye, I get no response, I try again, and she answers.   
"I'm fine, well... I left the compound."   
"What…Skye?" No response after a minute, and Akon sends another demand. He's going to use me to track her. "I'm on my way." I respond back, heading to my vehicle.   
The guard at the gate, steps in front of the car, blocking my exit.   
"No one is to leave, orders from Akon.”   
"He's sent me on an errand."   
Trying to read me, he fails. "Let me verify." He makes to contact Akon, via telepathy and I rev the engine, the only warning that he gets before I almost run him down. Moving out of the way of the vehicle, he does not give chase as I speed away from the colony.   
I'll be labeled a traitor, funding discontinued, and the car I've already ditched. I don't need their funds, I'm fully capable of surviving on this planet. I'm worried about Skye though, she's not a child but she's my responsibility. I've tried multiple times to contact her to no avail. Gema must have activated the memory, I knew that I couldn’t trust her. She approached me with a plan to help her escape, before Skye arrived, and learned the hard way, that I was only breeding her, I held no love for her.   
Tracking her, she's been through this way, but she's blocking me. "Come on, you have to sleep at some point." I pace the motel room trying to reach her. We're linked to our mates, and can track them anywhere. They can block us, but once they're asleep, their minds are open. I'm two states over from the colony, it's two am and I'm about worried sick about her. She's here in this city, but I can't lock onto her. Something must be wrong, because she hasn't moved for three days. Why is she still here? I'm about to turn in for the night, when I hear it. It's faint, but it's there. "Gema." I try to send a message to her, and after awhile I a get a faint response. - "It's Skye."   
"Where are you?" I send back quickly. After what seems like forever, I get the name of a motel. I'm out the door and in the car before I realize that I'm not on the colony, I can't be moving that fast. Locating the motel, I follow her scent to the room. The television plays lowly, and I can hear movement inside. Rapping lightly on the door, there's a long pause before she answers.   
"Who is it?"   
"Rylan."   
A few quick movements, and the door opens with Gema ushering me into the room. Skye's on the bed asleep, and going to her side, I check her pulse. "How long has she been asleep?" I inquire. "Three days." Her answer alarms me, as she hands me a vial. "She's been taking this, its adrenaline. She collapsed a few days ago." A make shift IV is connected to her.   
"I've been keeping her hydrated." She says sitting on the other bed.   
"Do you mind?" Handing her the other end of the IV needle, she lifts her sleeve, and inserts it into her arm. Watching the blood flow, I check her pulse again, it's stronger. "How much does she need? She asks, as we watch her start to stir. "Not much." Her eyes come open slowly, and she focuses on me. "Rylan." Trying to sit up, she slumps back onto the pillow. "You have to take it easy." I say, as Gema grabs the bag with the currency in it and heads to the door. "I'm going to get another room, to give y'all some privacy."   
I have a million and one questions, but decide they're better left for later. "I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to tell you.” She manages.   
"Don't worry about that now, are you okay?"   
"I'm fine, just a little lightheaded." She says sitting up.   
"Is there anything that you want in here? I ask, looking around the room.   
"Just the bag, why?"   
Lifting her, I carry her out to the car. "What are you doing?" Putting her in the backseat, I get   
into the driver's side, and drive off. "Wait, you're not leaving Gema." She says pleadingly. "No, Gema left you." My words silence her, and she tries making contact with her. "Well, I did what she asked, I wish her the best." She states, lying down.   
Yawning, and snuggling into the backseat, I’m just glad that I found her.   
"Where are we going?" "I don't know." I state.   
"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go." She says drifting off to sleep. She's my world, and I hope that she knows how much she means to me. Balen’s reached out to me about bringing Skye to Centauria. He knows about her reptilian side, and that she can withstand our atmosphere. I can choose to run, but that's not the life that I want for us, or our children. Might as well deal with it now. The punishment doled out by the king will be swift, Akon has a reputation for torturing traitors. That's not the only reason why I chose this option, Balen's tour has ended, and he has to return home for "the meeting of the royal mates." A celebration witnessed by the masses, he'll meet his mate for the first time, and Skye will be there to witness it. I expect her to be hurt, but she'll get over it.   
Hearing the helicopter in the distance, I pull off to the side of the road. "What are you..." I   
have her out of the car, and to the clearing in the woods, before she can finish her sentence. This time she clings to me, heartbeat racing.   
"As awesome as that is, you have got to warn me before doing that."   
"I was expecting a reward."   
"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do is ask." She says playfully, arms around my neck, I brace for her magic fingers, which never comes. Hearing the helicopter, she pulls away from me as it comes into view. Once it lands, Balen exits and to her credit, she stays by my side. Wearing a scowl, his fists clenched at his side, he keeps his distance. He has the nerve to be angry… “Oh you don’t like it when I touch her, is that it? Or you hate that, she wants me to touch her.” I state. “Rylan… don’t…”   
“You’ve already taken one right that didn’t belong to you, this one you’re going to let me have.” His posture becomes rigid, and I accept the challenge, stepping in front of Skye, and then I pick up on it also, we're not alone. They're fast, I suspect that's why they were chosen. Swiftly moving Skye out of the assailant's reach, he growls in agitation swiping at her. Balen intercepts the other, knocking him to the ground. Running into me at full force, his body connects with mine's and we both tumble to the ground. Rolling out of it, I manage to kick him off of me, and he goes for Skye again. Balen has his arm around the other's neck, and a resounding crack follows before his body is dropped lifeless to the ground. Unable to reach her in time, he has her hostage, his hand around her throat. Keeping her pressed firmly to him, as she struggles against his hold. “Who sent you?” Asks Balen, as we both move closer to them. His hold tightens and she gasps for air, which halts our advancement. His sneering smile's the last thing I see, before he takes flight into the surrounding woods with her.   
We're fast, but he's faster, and keeping up with him is becoming a task. Her frightened screams   
have quieted, and I would have feared the worst if I didn't still hear her heartbeat. He's heading towards the base, which houses the shuttle, but then abruptly makes a beeline away from it. Even with her added weight, he's able to keep a great distance between us. We can no longer see them, but we can faintly hear them. Refusing to give up, he takes us on another run, hoping to tire us out.   
Balen's hand on my arm forcing me to give up the chase agitates me. And angrily   
removing his hand from my arm, he shoves me backwards. I'm done with bowing out because he's a royal. His finger going to the side of his head, stops me from attacking. Listening intently I hear them, they've stopped, and she's fighting him. We both resume the chase, quickly honing in on them.   
It takes some time, but when we get there, his leg's being twisted backwards, breaking, which causes him to roar in pain, before being flung against a tree. He's up quickly, the leg looking horribly out of place. Balen goes to her, and I head straight for him, aiming for his throat, delivering a hit, that sends him flying a few feet away. Standing over him, daring him to get up, he's holding his throat, trying to breathe, his wind pipe's broken. Balen's next to me watching him expire, and together we dismember him. Her mouth's bloodied, and so's her neck. She bit him, and he retaliated in kind. Using her power she was able to get him off of her, and the rest we saw for ourselves.


	12. Chapter 12

SKYE 

Rushing me through the compound, in flashes I glimpse one or two people, as we pass through. The scuffle has left me drained, and being swiftly moved through the building at top speed, is the final straw. "Stop!" Balen's immediate response has my head spinning. "We have to leave now, once we’re on Centauria you'll be better protected." Trying to keep from having a meltdown, I take a few deep breaths. The attack has unnerved me, to the point that I'm shaking. Pulling me into him, his affection almost has me in tears. His embrace comforts me, but something's not right, it’s not Rylan's touch. Feeling the shift in his body language, my mouth opens to apologize, and then I think of Rylan.   
In the chaos I'd forgotten about him, my last image was of him being led away by two men. "Where's Rylan?" Releasing me, he leads me through the building. Now that we're not moving fast, I can see we're in a building without windows, just huge archways. "He'll follow us." Pulling away, concern has me looking around for him. "He's fine, we'll go through first and he'll follow." Shaking my head no, I have no time to react. Balen has me through an arch's hallway. The room pivots and swirls, leaving me breathless and dizzy.   
Coming out on the other side, we're in the mirror image of the other building. "What just happened?" I ask, looking around. "We're on my home planet." taking a minute to absorb, exactly what just happened, three men in Indian kurta sets greet us. "Welcome home, Prince Balen." Oh. my. god, if I were a whore, I'd be in heaven. Two are of the fair skinned persuasion, all dark hair, emerald eyes, and curls galore. Twins. The other is my complexion, dark brown skin, slender build, light brown eyes. They regard me with curiosity. The dark skinned one that greeted us, has the most piercing gaze.   
I feel their probing, and block them. The green eyes fidget, and brown eyes appears offended. "This is my mate Skye." Balen's attempt to pacify brown eyes fails. "Your prisoner." His what? "Akon has sent word of Rylan's traitorous, and your mate's treasonous acts." Brown eyes is turning out to be an ass. One of the green eyes, makes a noise akin to laughter. A look from brown eyes silences that, and turning those beautiful eyes back to me, I feel a warmth starting to build in my core. What is wrong with me, I don't want this man. I've decided that I   
don't like him. His narrowed eyes, lets me know that the message was received.   
Something behind me draws his attention, and turning I see Rylan coming through the archway with two men. Balen grabs my arm to stop me from going to him. And I don't want to disrespect him, but he of all people should know that he shares my heart. I care for them both.   
Fighting down the urge to pull away, I settle for just watching Rylan, being escorted over to us. A hormonal spike forces me to take several deep breaths. "Rylan, you're being detained, due to allegations of traitorous acts, and will be held until you're judged.   
I want to say something in his defense, but the ache between my legs has my full attention. Becoming antsy, I latch onto Balen's arm. All eyes are on me, as I squirm and squeeze my legs together. The pressure is amazing, and locking eyes with one of the twins, his steadfast unwavering gaze, turns me on. 'Excuse us." brown eyes addresses the twins. One last look, slight nod, and they leave. "Take the prisoner away." Squeezing Balen's arm tighter, as an orgasmic jolt shoots through me, I manage a word. "Wait...." Clinging to him, as if my life depended on it, Balen lifts me into his arms. "It's protocol." Rylan states, his meaningful look at Balen isn't lost on me. The guards, and Rylan are gone in a flash.   
"King Zuran has requested you and your mate's presence, in the main hall. Pausing as if receiving a message, two women appear beside him. "She'll be taken care of, you can retrieve her when you're ready to meet the king." The throbbing in my nether regions is subsiding, but I still cling to Balen, arms around his neck. With a slight bow of his head, brown eyes is gone. Carrying me to another archway, a scanner registers his DNA to allow us access. Walking through, we come out on the other side to a hallway. "Where are we?"   
"My home."


	13. Chapter 13

BALEN 

Skye's arousal has the groups attention. I can't explain our attraction to humans, but we're enamored of them. The scent of the female's arousal, has us reacting to them like male dogs to females in heat. The twins thoughts, has me pulling her closer to me. A glance in Rylan's direction, and I know that he's picked up on their thoughts also. They're all willing to oblige her, even the one that she's dubbed brown eyes.   
After the twins are sent away, and Rylan's swift departure, his parting words have me unsettled. I have returned home, but not for the reason that everyone thinks. I've brought my mate with me, and I intend to make it known, that my predetermined mate will have to find another. I don't want anyone but her.   
Leaving Skye with the women in her room, I go in search of Rylan, It's time that we talked. The guard outside of his room acknowledges me with a slight nod, before opening the door. He's pacing the room, but stops when I enter. I pick up that he was conversing with his family. “What do you want?" His whole frame becomes rigid, and I heed the warning by not going any closer. "It's time that we discussed the situation, and our positions." His mirthless chuckle echoes loudly in the room. "My position is by her side, and yours will be by your mate's soon." Motioning for him to take a seat, he remains standing, and it's best that I do so also. "I love her, and I'm not letting her go. I can't." He does nothing to hide his amusement. "We'll see if you won't have a change of heart, at the meeting of the mates ceremony." It's really hard to keep my composure, when he's testing my patience. "I'm trying to be civil." I can see the hatred seeping through his pupils. "You lay with my mate, with a total disregard for my right to her, and I'm to regard you as my brother, my friend?"   
His anger is warranted, but to me he's the intruder. I fell in love with her first, she's my mate. "We can go on forever disputing our rights to her, but I'm trying to come to a resolution." Taking a seat with a smug look, I know that I'm going to dread what's coming next. "You want to come to a compromise, because you know that the king will not accept her or the child. He'll readily agree to let me take her back to earth, with the child." He's right, but apparently he doesn't know me or the length of my resolve.   
"Then why bring her here, why go through all this?”   
"It's simple, I want you to break her heart, and then we can move on with our lives." I want to do him bodily harm, to break him into pieces, as he's expecting me to do with her heart.   
Resuming his standing position, ready for an attack, I contemplate meeting his expectation.   
"Leave me Prince, before you do something that will more than likely get you killed."   
“Is that a threat?”   
“I dare not threaten the “Prince of Alpha Centauri”.   
The guard enters the room, his eyes on Rylan. “Is everything well Price Balen?” Ignoring him, I make my final offer of reconciliation to Rylan. "Is this your final response?" I want to punch that cynical smile right off his face. "Aren't you supposed to be introducing my mate to the king? Be a good Prince, and make sure that she's well represented." His goading, and smug satisfaction that he's won, only strengthens my resolve. “Oh, don't worry, I’ll take good care of her." The resounding bang of something large hitting the door upon my exit, lets me know that the message was received.   
Retiring to the room next to Skye's, I decide on a soak in a bath as large as a swimming pool. Letting the warm water engulf my body, I lie back on the edge lavishing in the comfort, that the therapeutic additives gives me. My thoughts stray to Skye and the trouble that she's gotten us into. Rylan may be innocent, but she most certainly isn't. The usually punishment is a lashing via whip, which I'm not going to let her endure.   
I console myself with thoughts of the child, Skye should start to show any day now. The sound of the door opening has me on the alert, but picking up on her scent, I visibly relax. Eyes closed, I hear her making her way to the washroom. Upon opening my eyes, she stands before me a goddess in grecian attire. Beautiful, dark shoulder length hair, brown eyes that seem to see right through me. As my eyes travel downwards, she lowers the one shoulder garment. Her breasts spilling out, I drink my fill.   
Stepping out of the garment, and entering the water, her seductive eyes never leave mines. Slowly, and tantalizingly she makes her way over to me. Standing over me, she parts her legs as I move forward to drink from her fountain. Stopping me with her hands on my shoulder, she pushes me back and away. Sinking to her knees, she straddles me, hovering above my extended member. Taking hold of her waist, I want to impale her, push her slowly downwards, let her slide down my length.   
Taking the sea sponge, she drops the water over my chest. Letting her wash me with constraint, she reaches into the water to wet the sponge again, and her entrance brushes the tip of my staff. Inhaling sharply, I guide her over the tip, gently rocking her back and forth over the top. I can't enter her, but I can bend the rules. Eliciting a soft gasp from her, she wraps an arm around my neck. Instinctively taking control, she holds on to me while rubbing her sex over the tip of my rod. The warmth of her mound inviting me in. Squatting lower, I almost give in, "I want you inside of me." Her words have my self-control slipping. Some rules I have no problem breaking, but this one is a sacred rule. I cannot.   
In one swift movement, I have her settled next to me. Moving to get to her feet, I'm quicker, pulling her back down. "Let me go!" She tries twisting out of my grasp, but I'm holding to tightly. "I want to, but I can't." The smoldering heat in her eyes come from more than just anger. Waiting until she simmers to a low heat, I reach out to touch her stomach. "What?" She inquires. With everything that's been going on, we've yet to discuss the child. "You should start to show soon." Her small smile lightens my heart. "I'm no expert, but I'm sure that I won't start showing until three or four months." Running my hands over her stomach again, I explain. “You'll be full term at four months."   
"When were you going to tell me?"   
"When I had some time."   
"Okay... what's going to happen after that?"   
"I want you to stay here, with me."   
A few seconds of silence ensues. "But... how's that going to work out, you, me, Rylan, and your mate?" She's going to find out anyways, but Rylan telling her first, has my blood boiling. "I'm not stupid, Balen." She says reading me. "I didn't experience with you, what I experienced with Rylan." I feel her words building up to rejection, so I brace mentally for it. "Your mate's out there, and soon... you're going to have to produce an heir.   
"I already have an heir."   
"Something's wrong with me, that's why I was left behind right? I'm not good enough to be one of you, why would your father accept my child?"   
"Our child.” I can literally feel the heat coming off of her in waves. "But, it's true right?” She doesn't know how alluring she is, when she's angry. Kissing her, I try to kiss all of her doubts, and troubles away. I kiss her until she's breathless with need for me. Trembling in my arms, my member swells. "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, to me you're perfect.” Capturing her lips again, compliant she lets me have my way, before gently biting me. "I'm serious." Returning the favor, I go for her neck trailing kisses, before drinking. Careful not to take too much, I release her quickly. "I love you, and I'll love no other." Her expression shows doubt.   
"My mate's a royal half breed." My heart flutters, as her heartbeat spikes. "So...she can give you children." Making an attempt to calm her, I slowly, tenderly kiss her fingers.   
"There's a celebration in a few days, the meeting of the royal mates. We'll imprint on each other." Anticipating her anger I hold tightly to her hands, preventing her from extracting them from me.   
"And you brought me here for this?"   
"I brought you here because I love you, and I don't see a life without you."   
"I hope that you don't expect me to accept her, because I can't."   
"I tolerate Rylan..."   
"Well you can go to hell, because I'm not sharing you!"   
Her jealousies endearing, and somewhat juvenile as she tries unsuccessfully to twist out of my grasp. "I'm not asking you to." Her small, struggles stop, and her anger gradually dwindles. "I told you, you're the only one for me." A smile lighting her features, she straddles me, and I try to keep my control, when she begins to stroke my neck. Taking a nipple in my mouth, gently sucking while reaching down to rub her bud between my fingers, her lips meet minds, and a soft gasp bubbles forth. "You can't...stop the imprinting..." She says in between gasps of breaths. Eyes closed, I watch her as she quivers at my attentions. "Let me worry about that." I haven't tasted her in awhile, and lifting her I have her astride my face.   
My tongue making contact with her nub, has her saying my name. Slowly exploring her folds, I lick and tug on her sex until she's on the verge of release. Her body shaking, chanting my name, one hand on her rear, the other holding her hip, I assist her in riding my tongue. One hand on the floor to support herself, the other cradling my head, she rides my face with her head thrown back. Bucking hard, she rhythmically says my name. In tune with her, I feel her release building with each stroke. "Balen…!” She cries out her release. Taking pleasure in each shiver, as she releases her orgasm into my mouth, I hungrily lap at her juices. Pulling her back down atop me, I drink from her once again. Only sampling her, I have to be careful.   
Her body’s relaxed, arms around my neck, I breathe in her scent, and cum from the sensation of the imprinting. "I love you." Her voice imprinting on me, has me out of breath. "What's wrong?" I want to consume her, to drain her, take all of her into me. Alarmed by this need, I kiss her. Knowing that something is amiss, she pulls away from me. "I'm fine." I state.


	14. Chapter 14

RYLAN 

Tuning into her, I know that she's with him. I pick up on her feeling's, lust, love, and sexual satisfaction. Severing the bond abruptly, I punch a hole in the wall. The loud thud, has the guard entering the room. I love her, but I won't accept Balen. The thought that he's touching her, has me tossing a chair against the wall. "I want to see my mate." One look at the wall, overturned chair, and a quick read. "I dare not disturb the prince, but I will make your request known as soon as possible. He exists quickly, closing the door behind him.   
Watching the comings and goings of the people below, my thoughts stray to the night, that she allowed me to pleasure her. Her body reacting to me, quivering and spasming, I long to taste the sweetness of her essence again. The door to the room opens, and I smell them both. Balen's escorted her over. Picking up on his emotions, jealously, controlled anger, and then resolution, perplexes me. Wasn't he just campaigning for sharing her? Kissing her, he tells her that he'll be back to retrieve her. "Rylan?" Her steps are slow and light, as she follows my scent into the bedroom.   
Watching her make her way over to me, I understand why he can't keep his hands off of her. She's exquisite, in a simple toga. Hair swept up in a gold olive leaf band, she’s beautiful, a regal queen. Reaching for her, she comes to me, and I pull her into my embrace. Lifting her chin, I want to see those beautiful piercing eyes. Leaning down to taste her full supple lips, she stops me with a finger on my mines. “I can’t, I’m on my way to see the king.” She says, knowing what I have in mind for her. "The king can wait." A naughty gleam in her eyes, she smiles deviously. "He can." She responds, rubbing her hands over my chest and arms. Leaning in to drink from her, I know that he's already taken his share among other things. Pausing, I don't know if I should. "It's okay, go ahead." Inhaling her scent, my ––thirst is in full flare. And biting her, she winces from the pain. Kissing her neck in an apology, before drinking again, I force myself to stop. It's always an internal fight, to not drain her.   
Her body's relaxed, and she appears to be in a drugged state. "Skye?" Kissing me softly, she reassures me that she's okay. Our venom together may be too much, we'll have to give her time in between feedings. What am I saying, she's mine and I'm not sharing her. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't be the one confined in here, I should." The scent of her arousal has me distracted. "I'll take your judgement, I'm supposed to protect you." I want to drink from her again, my fangs burst through causing pain. I can't take anymore from her, and I can't spear her womb. Four months is a long time, I have to have some form of release. "Let me give you that release." She says, stroking me through my pants. My rod at full attention, her lips meet mines, her tongue sliding slowly across my lips. Releasing my sex from confinement, I let her take in my full image, before she goes to her knees before me. “Let me, please…” She begs. I'm tempted to take her up on her offer, but know that I cannot.   
Loosening her hair, I run my fingers through it, as she strokes my staff. Kissing my inner thigh, my manhood becomes even harder in her grasp. "Skye..." I warn. " Rylan..." She mocks, and pulling her to her feet, our tongues entwine. I tease her, giving her a taste of what my tongue could be doing to her nub and the entrance of her center. I can smell the moisture, building between her thighs. Unable to control myself, I go for her breasts, ripping the clothing. A sharp rapt on the door, and Balen enters interrupting us. Damn him.   
Clothing destroyed, hair in disarray, I take some time to recollect myself, as she attempts to cover herself. Leading her into the sitting room, Balen's demeanor is that of an attack dog, as Skye's scent permeates the air. "Guard!" on command her enters, and catching Skye's scent, his attention is drawn to her. "Take my mate to her rooms to redress, and then escort her to the main hall." Nodding his understanding of the job, Skye hesitates before following him out of the room.   
"You should know that, she's my mate also." He states.   
"She's your chosen mate, I do understand that, but all that will change in a day or two."   
"No, she's my mate, I've imprinted on her."   
"Impossible."   
"Not impossible, hard to do to force the imprint, but not impossible."   
The air is thick with tension, my silence is perturbing, as he shifts uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter, he won't let you have her." His anger is electricity in the air. "My transgression against you is unforgivable, I understand that. I will do anything for her, and the thought that someone else is touching her, pleasuring her, I want to end you. But for her sake, and for the love that I have for her, I'm willing to compromise. I don't want to share her, but aren't we already doing that?" As much as I hate to admit it he's somewhat right, but no, I can't. "It's temporary, and what you ask has never been accomplished. We're incapable of it."   
"We're sharing her love now!"   
I've grown tired of this discussion.   
"Our tolerance of each other, is not without massive constraint." I say.   
"But it can be done."   
"No, I'm betting on the king's bigotry. He wants to keep his bloodline as pure as possible."


	15. Chapter 15

SKYE 

Redressed in grecian attire, long flowing cream colored gown, no shoulder straps. Hair down, I stand before the main hall's doors. Balen must want me to go it alone, as I expected him to be waiting for me. Well, screw him and the king. Turning to leave, Balen's at my side, turning me back around. "Did you think that I would desert you?" I want to kiss him, so relieved am I that he didn't leave me. "Kissing you leads to other things, the king's been kept waiting long enough." I kiss him anyways, and receive a low growl in response. He complies, meeting my kiss with an urgency, a need that has me wet. The doors open by two guards, and a collaborative silence ensues. Breaking apart, we're greeted by a large immaculate ballroom filled with a crowd watching us. So much for first impressions. Taking my hand, Balen leads me through the parting crowd. Their open stares make me uncomfortable, and then angry as I pick up their thoughts. "Easy...these are what humans call aristocrats, haughty, pompous, contemptuous..." He makes no attempt to whisper, they would have heard him anyways.   
"I don''t care what anyone thinks, I love you." His words warm my heart, as well as my lower regions. My thoughts are of me kneeling before him, fully taking his length... A collective murmur goes up around us. Yikes. A quick squeeze of my hand, and I return the favor. The king and another man as dark as Rylan, are seated upon thrones. As the crowd has parted completely, I can see that the king like every other Centaurian man is easy on the eyes, this is Balen's father?   
He must get his fair skin from his mother.   
Acknowledging his father with a slight bow of his head, he introduces me. "Father May I introduce my mate, Skye." His appraisal's thorough as he looks me over. "And this is my brother Nelan.”   
"A pleasure to meet you both." Nelan's gorgeous I can't deny that, but I don't like the way that he's watching me. Jet black eyes, him and the king both, no sclera, like animals. "Let us celebrate! Prince Balen has returned home, and soon he'll be mated with his true mate!" The king announces loudly.   
A loud cheer goes up, and music plays. Balen tightens his grip on my hand, and I have to squeeze his to let him know, that he's holding to tightly. The king's words sting, but instead of hurting me, my wall goes up. "Do join us brother." Says Nelan, still watching me. There's only one seat, and Balen escorts me over to it, choosing to stand beside me. His father wastes no time lighting into him. "I sent you to earth to attain knowledge, and experience, not to find a mate." His eyes fall to me, and I'm officially freaked out, and turned on at the same time. Oh no, I definitely don't want his father, or his brother. Nelan turns those freakish eyes to me also, and I pick up on his interest. I have enough to contend with, with Balen and Rylan. Trying to keep the oncoming need at bay, I cross my legs. "They are beneath us." I want to set him straight, to ask who "they" are, but once again, my body is betraying me. I can't think of anything else, besides the need to ease the fire between my legs.   
Balen beckons to a young man. Whispering something to him, he hurries off. "The brother has yet to remove those creepy eyes away from me. "Come with me, I want to discuss this with you in private." His hesitation causes his father to lash out. "Nelan will keep a watch of her, to make sure that she doesn't spread her legs to every man in here." Balen's anger is palpable. "You may be king but you'll respect her as my mate. I chose her, and I didn't bring her here to be disrespected." I don't want any problems, especially for Balen. "Its fine, I'll be fine." I manage. The young man returns handing me a small glass." It will normalize your sexual desire around us." Balen explains. Good, because I'm grossed out, the brother and the father... no....   
The brother appears amused for a brief moment, and then it's gone. Downing the drink in one swig, the after taste's bitter. "Balen!" His father calls, already out the door. I'm left with the brother eyeing me. The concoction's fast acting, as the fire in my groin has become a dull ache. Aware of Nelan's unwavering vigilance, he makes me uneasy, and then agitated. "You know it's rude to stare at people." He's unfazed, and keeps up his creepy vigil. Fine, if he wants to be an asshole, I can be an even bigger one. Returning his stare with hostility, he appears to be taken aback for a split second, and then he regains his calm demeanor. This goes on for a few more moments than I'm comfortable with, and I look away.   
This bastard has an alpha complex. "Well we are alpha Centaurians, the alphas of the Centaurians." I hope that he wasn't reading me the whole time. Taking my hand, he forces me to stand with him. Tall, gorgeous, regal, why do these men have to be so perfect? I let him lead me onto the floor with the others. Pulling me into him, too close for my comfort, I put some space between us. Letting him lead me into a slow dance, I realize that they're not much different than us. "We are very much different, to liken us to humans is an insult." I don't care how attractive they are, they most definitely need to be knocked down a peg or two.   
Holding my hand and continuing to analyze me with those black eyes, I start to feel uneasy again. "Do I scare you?" Hell yes. "It's your eyes, I've never seen eyes like that on a person." To my discontent he pulls my closer. "Only the purest blooded Centaurians have them. Long ago, our planet was populated with people of dark skin, with eyes like mine, before we were forced to unite with the humans." Now that's a scary image, people with skin as dark as the night, and eyes like animals.   
"Balen has eyes like humans, and his skin is lighter, you're half brothers?"   
"We both stem from the same mother, and father. She was a half-breed, dark brown skin like yours."   
"But Balen has the skin color of..."   
"It's apparent that you know nothing of genetics, and mutations. We're twins"   
For once, I have nothing to say, and I always have something to say. In my silence, I start to notice the others dancing around us. "They're staring at us." Saying nothing he does what Rylan does, he inhales my scent. "They're attracted to you, something in your blood calls to them. I feel it too, a nagging sensation in the back of my throat. It's ushering me to feed on you, to consume all of you." Okay, now it's time to scream for Balen. "I will have already had my fill, by the time that responds." His calm countenance, only heightens my mounting fear.   
"May I?" Pulling away from him in disgust, the music stops, and all eyes are on us, or is it me? "You may not." I can actually see him warring with his decision internally. Finally deciding on applying a kiss to my hand, I see his fangs protract. "Take me to Balen, now." I state, reclaiming my hand.


	16. Chapter 16

NELAN 

I can smell her outside of the doors, of the main hall. It's all I can do to not go to the doors, and open them myself. I can hear my brother as he joins her, and the scent from her essence grabs the attention of the men closest to the doors. Telepathically, I order the guards to open the doors. She's there in his arms, but pulls away when the crowd goes silent. Beautiful. As the crowd parts, they silently give their appraisal of her. Inferior, deficient, underling, menial. I expect her to cower, but no she's indignant, and I find her defiance appealing.   
As twins, I can feel what he feels, get his thoughts in real time. This ability transcended the universe. I met her, when he met her. Felt his love for her, and knew his thoughts when he lay with her. Needless to say, I'm infatuated with her, and jealous of him. As children we fought over everything, as men I guess we'll have to fight over a woman.   
Seated next to me, I can't keep my eyes off of her. Father may deny it, but he feels it also, something in the blood...It's not right. I don't think leaving her with me is the smart thing to do, but it's done anyways. Needing an excuse to touch her, I take her to the dance floor and pull her close. Per her, my eyes frighten her, so much so, that I can feel it coming off of her in waves. To distract, or maybe to impress her, I tell her that the dominant, purest blooded Centaurians are the dark skinned, dark eyed ones. Somehow I manage to silence her, by revealing that Balen and I are twins.   
Inhaling her scent, I almost lose control and drink from her. I decide to give her the courtesy by asking if I can, and she denies me. I really don't need her permission. Upon her demand, I take her to where Balen and our father are having a heated discussion. I pick it up as soon as it's uttered, what she is. Reptilian, and have her pushed up against the door to the room, hand around her throat. I've never had the pleasure of consuming the reptilians, that practice was banished long ago. "What are you doing?"   
Just like her to attempt to fight, using her power she pushes me off of her, but I'm back on her in a flash. This time I have her arm pinned to the wall, as well as my hand around her throat. Using my body, I pin her's to the wall. Unbeknownst to her, she's doing more harm than good, by struggling. I want her in more ways than one, and I can't help but to take another deep breath of her scent. "So that's why we're attracted to you, your kind used to be our food source. You're now a delicacy." The fear in her eyes brings me back to my senses, forcing me to release her. Balen is on us, tossing me away from her, and hitting the wall with a loud thud, I fall to one knee. Trying to recheck my anger, I stay that way for a moment. He's gotten stronger, by feeding on her. He's gaining the powers of the reptiles. I have to have her, she'll bear me powerful offspring.   
Standing, our father comes between us. "You'll do no such thing! I will not have it, my kingdom destroyed by brothers, feuding over a human!" Watching her she's slightly shaking, she must truly think me a monster. "She's part reptilian, an important fact that you failed to mention." "Progress is moving forward, not backwards." Balen states.   
"I know what she can do. Imagine if we all had her power." Father's face becomes a mask of regret and sorrow. I've only seen him look like this once in his life "We had their power once, we inherited it by feeding on the reptiles. We don't need them anymore."   
"We've never needed them."   
Balen intervenes, moving closer to father.   
"Since the beginning of our race, we've needed them to sustain us, and our numbers. Father thought it best to keep this from you, because he knew the greed in your heart for power, and dominance." I've never had a hard time understanding, so this cannot be true or I must have a hard time understanding.   
"We can't reproduce with Centaurian women, without reptilian blood. We're fast, we're strong, but their blood enhanced that, and without it we lost the ability to reproduce. Our numbers were dwindling, until we found earth."   
"The sons of God saw that the daughters of men were beautiful; and they took wives for themselves, whomever they chose. They sustain us now." Our father adds. I want to be angry, and from their looks, they're expecting it. But i'm not, this new information does nothing to deter me from my original plan, to annihilate them, after I give life to the future king of the reptile half-breeds. "You can't destroy an entire species." Balen states. Father's horrified at this revelation.   
"I will not stand with you on this!" States Balen.   
"I'm not asking you to."   
"You will abandon this fool’s errand." He demands.   
“Father's stuck in the past, we have to evolve if we are to survive.”   
"That can be accomplished in other ways, that doesn't involve my mate being used as a breeder."   
If that's what he thinks that I have in mind for her, he's wrong. "I don't care what you have in mind for her, it's not happening." I pick up from father, a glimmer of interest. "You covet your brother's mate, so that you can create a race of reptilian half-breeds?" I'm trying to not lose my temper, for Balen making my plans known. "She'll bear my children." At this, she moves from behind Balen. "I doubt that she can bear a whole race of them herself."   
Looking from her to me, Balen's jaw clenches. "Enough, leave us, I need to have a word with Nelan." Sky takes one last look at me, as I watch Balen escort her out. She may not be as opposed to me bedding her, as I'd thought. I can feel father's intrusion, reading me. "You will not be moved from this course?" I hate to disappoint him, but I stand by my decision. "No, it will make the Centaurian race, the most formidable in the galaxy." Bracing for his admonishment, it never comes. "Tell me more."


	17. Chapter 17

BALEN 

Taking Skye back to my rooms, she's a bit troubled. "I'm sorry, that you had to go through that." She's seated, legs tucked, biting her fingernail. "I want to leave." Her statement throws me. "No." A small ornament comes flying past my head. "No, I want to leave now!" I'm over to her, before she picks up something else to throw. "I won't let him touch you." Arms around my neck, she buries her face in my chest. "My mother warned me about your people, and Gema she tried to warn me also, and I didn't listen, and now I'm in trouble."   
Tuning into her, I feel what she feels and she's genuinely frightened. Taking her face in my hand, I lift her chin, so that he lips meet mines gently. "I told you, you're safe with me." Kissing her softly, I can feel her tension easing.   
"I still want to leave."   
“You don't think, that I can protect you?" Her hesitation says it all. "That's not what I'm saying, I just want to leave." I love her too much to let her go, so where she goes I go also. "We'll leave soon enough." Showing her gratitude by a quick kiss on the lips, she leaves me, retiring to the bedroom.   
Preparations took a couple of hours, but the main hall's decorated in an array of black and gold. It's packed to the limit with what human's refer to as, the "who's who" of locals and guests. The commoners have taken to the streets to celebrate. Father's taken this too far, he wants to celebrate right up until the ceremony. I'll make the announcement then, Skye doesn't want to be here, and so we'll leave.   
She's been despondent, ever since she was forced to witness Rylan's disciplining, he took her punishment of lashings. She's refused to see me, as if it's my fault that she's been denied access to him. She's brought this upon herself, for interfering with Rylan's punishment, I'll go to her after the celebration. A few acknowledgements from passing guests, I can smell him before he enters the room. Rylan. Upon entering he's greeted by a man and woman. His mother and father, both pure of blood, dark as he is, but with black eyes. "I thought my rival would have needed more time to heal." Nelan, as always the one for vanity, states. Another joins Rylan's party, and the parents part ways after greeting the newcomer.   
His chosen mate. She's a pure blood also, the one he's chosen to be the mother of his earthly mates child. Rylan's visibly angered, and seconds later I know why. In walks Skye, long red flowing off the shoulder gown lined in gold. She never informed me of her intentions to join the celebration tonight. "Well... if this just doesn't keep getting better, and better." States, Nelan. She hones in on him, and the woman at his side, as his attention is drawn to her. He immediately goes to her, but keeps his distance, wanting to touch her, he holds back. Small smile from Skye, before kissing him deeply, only pulling away to apologize. Still holding her close. "Sorry for what, doing what I'm supposed to do? Protect you, I'd do it again if need be." His chosen mates seething with envy, but outwardly you wouldn't know. Not waiting to see anymore, she leaves. "I love you." She says, stroking the back of his neck. Low guttural growl, before biting into her. He doesn't take much, by his quick release of her. "Stay with me tonight." No hesitation from her. "Of course."   
Wanting to rip him to pieces in front of her, my resentment is placed on hold, when picking up on Nelan's jealousy. "Careful brother, she's already spoken for twice over." Turning his angry eyes to me - "Father and I have a gift for you." My heartbeat skips a beat, upon picking up on her scent. "We thought it best, for you to meet her, sooner than later. With the agreement that we have with her father King Brindon, we want to make sure that it's honored."   
Making her entrance, I see that she's the complete opposite of Skye. Nordic features, skin like ivory, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and slender build. Not what I would have chosen, but still she's beautiful. As attractive as she is, I prefer Skye's darker complexion, and curvaceous body. "Don't we all..." My brother can be impudent, and downright disrespectful at times. No time for a verbal fight, I'm trying to overcome my attraction to this woman. I want her, but I don't want to want her.   
"Did you really think that forcing an imprint on another, would cancel out the genetic modification?" My patience is wearing thin with him, but I'm too focused on her, making her way over to us, to engage in a verbal fight. "My mate, I assume?" I'm unable to speak, as her voice imprints on me. "Princess Sereya, may I introduce my brother, Prince Balen." Kissing her hand, I move to push him away, but catch myself. Bowing, I dare not touch her. "Princess…" I pause picking up on her traits, this one's a deviant, and cunning to say the least.   
“I'll leave you two to it." Taking his leave of us, she picks up on my confusion and disdain.   
"Do you find me lacking?"   
"Of course not, it’s just that I'm mated to another."   
"Yes, so I've been told. Where is my competition?"   
Looking around the vast room, she reads me, and quickly makes contact with Skye. "Ah, there she is, pretty for a human." She has her arm's, around Rylan's neck, looking loving into his eyes. I have to look away, to not cause a scene. "Let me take your mind off of her." As much as I   
want to fully make her mine, I love Skye, and I stand by my allegiance to her. "Some other time perhaps." A brief heated facial expression, at my rejection, and then she's all smiles. "Sure, after the mating ceremony." She states. Slight nod, and she makes her rounds of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

SKYE 

I've been summoned to the judging. A large, blue room, filled with chairs, and rightfully named, for the cause. The blue room. No chair is without a bottom, some stand against the walls. In attendance with the King, I'm in between Nelan, and Balen. I'm focused on reading Nelan to distract me from the whippings, the men and women crying out in pain. Attractive, despite the scary eyes, which doesn't seem to frighten me as much. I can feel him reading me, and a glance in his direction shows him watching me.   
This man's relentless in his hawk-eyed gazes, always watching me. His scrutiny makes me uncomfortable, and according to him, he can take me whenever he wants, but he prefers that I submit to him. My hand in Balen's, I tense when Rylan's name is called, and he's escorted out. Standing before the King, his eyes never leaving mines, my heartbeat speeds up at the King's words. "Rylan, do you accept your mate's judgment of thirty lashes, for her treasonous act?" If I were the fainting type, now would have been the time. Thirty lashes, the King's a sadistic bastard.   
He's bound between two posts, and my breathing becomes erratic. The crack of the whip resonates even louder as I close my eyes, I can't watch this. My heart's heavy with regret and pain, and that he's having to endure such a barbaric act. He's not verbally crying out, but I can hear his inward agony. By the tenth lashing, I can't take it anymore. "Stop this!" The King's blatant dismissal of me, by giving me an annoyed look, before continuing to watch the whipping, sends me into a rage.   
Using my power of telekinesis, I have the whip in my hand, and the assailant knocked backwards into one of the posts. The rooms in an uproar at my audacity, or is it my power? "Skye!" Balen's at my side. "He's had enough." I say calmly, the royal guards surrounding us. "Perhaps you would like to take his place?" Nelan says. Cracking the whip at his head, he dodges it, with a swift move to the side. "Perhaps you would like to take his place." I state, through gritted teeth. His face void of expression, I'm ready for him to make a move. I may not can best him, but I'll damn sure try. "Outraged, the King is halfway out of his seat, spewing an insult. "You insolent wretch!" With a lifted hand Nelan stops the guards from attacking. I'm so angry that I'm shaking, and Balen has to wrench the whip from my grasp. "Take her away!" The King yells. "No, she's right, he's had enough." Nelan says quietly.   
"She attacked a royal..."   
"All is forgiven, you may go." He says calmly.   
The man's a mystery, but I have no time to concern myself as to the reasoning behind his generosity, and Balen wastes no time leading me from the room.   
Distraught, I've refused Balen's attempts to see me. Nelan should have known better, I slammed the door in his face, with a few choice words, after he had the audacity to enter my rooms, without my permission. My requests to see Rylan denied, I'm at my wits end, when I receive his request via telepathy to attend the celebration with him tonight.   
Soaking in the bath for an hour, I swear it's the most relaxing concoction, that I’ve ever had the privilege of using. I have to take some back home with me. Entering the ballroom, my attention is drawn to Rylan, and the woman beside him, his mate. The drink to stifle my sexual urges isn't working to well, and seeing Rylan, I think of his promise made a few days ago, when I was in his rooms. The way his tongue teased mine, I've got to have another one of those drinks. Watching her, watch me through those animal eyes like Nelan's, I'm comforted by the fact that she can't give him children. I'm sure Nelan's lips never moved, but I can hear his cynical chuckle inside my head. I would block him, but he's not the only one tinkering around in my mind. I feel the others, the people in here, accessing and appraising. Tired of our little stare down, I turn my attention to Rylan.   
He's in front of me, in an instant, hesitating. My heartbeat quickens at the lust that I see in his eyes, the promise of so much more than what he can offer me now. Unbelievable, these men... Lucky for him, I'm a "no holds barred" type, when it comes to PDA. I can at least show him how I feel. Arms around his neck, my body pressed up against his. "What are you doing?"   
His arms around my waist, I feel the beginning stirrings of an erection. "Showing off."   
My lips inches from his, I playfully bite him. Devious smirk, before leaning in to gently kiss his lips. Ending the kiss abruptly, he releases a frustrated huff. "Play nice." I whisper, smiling slightly. Kissing him, I tease his lips with my tongue. Returning my kiss, with an inhibition, that slightly annoys me, I want more from him. Stroking the back of his neck, I get what I'm campaigning for. Abruptly breaking away, he goes for my neck. Relaxing, into him as he drinks from me, it's over as quickly as it started. Requesting for me to stay the night with him, it's ridiculous for him to even ask. I'll gladly do as he tells me.   
Balen's become unsettled, I can feel him from across the room. Trying to keep my attention focused on Rylan, I lose the battle. Tuning into Balen, I see her through his eyes. His mate, platinum blonde, and blue eyes. He wants her, as he should. I'm not going to interfere, but I can't help feeling possessive. "Do you want to leave?" Rylan asks. I feel her, before I see her. Turning, she's standing behind me, a commanding air about her. Her penetrating gaze is meant to unnerve me, but nope, not tonight. He's mine, and I intend to make it known.   
"Skye, this is my chosen mate, Caera." The word "mate," coming from him, in reference to her, irritates me to my soul. "The chosen mother of your child." She says matter-of factly. She's one of those. Looking her over, I have to be honest, she's beautiful. But... I can't let her snide comment slide. "Oh, is that so?"   
"Did Rylan not tell you?"   
"I'm aware of how things work, but I can care for my own child. You may want to find another Surrogate, and a mate while you're at it." This time her gaze does unnerve me, because it's followed by a cynical smirk. "It was nice meeting you." She says, before leaving us. Taking my hand, Rylan leads me from the room. "That was uncalled for, and not how I expected you to act." Well at least he waited until we were outside of the room. "How did you expect me to respond? She was being arrogant, and I reacted in kind." I so hope, that he's not going to side with her. "Did you expect her to greet you with open arms?" Oh, okay...   
"Why would you invite me, if she was going to be here?"   
"I told her that you would accompany me, and that her presence may complicate things, but she's her own person."   
I'm not apologizing, and I'm not sorry."   
“I'm not asking you to, I'm asking that you understand her position." Well, I was expecting a fierce verbal fight, it always leads to great sex, but in this case, a mind blowing orgasm via cunnilingus. Reluctantly my white flag goes up, but I can't resist taking another dig at her. "She's beautiful, but how can you stand those creepy insect eyes?" The scalding look that I'm given is hot enough to burn the flag.   
"The same way that you tolerate Prince Nelan's." Touche. "Don't think that I'm not aware of his intentions towards you, or your lukewarm disinterest." If he didn't just turn the tables. "He took the remainder of your judgement." What with him not retaliating against me, for attempting to strike him with the whip, and now to hear that he endured the remainder of my punishment, I feel indebted. Involuntarily I feel a small affection for him. By the set of Rylan's face, I had better censor my thoughts, and feelings. Now is definitely not the time, but a familiar warmth below, has me squeezing my legs together. He's maddeningly sexy, when he's angry. "Do I want him, no I don’t. Do I find him attractive, of course, as I do every Centaurian man."   
Moving towards me, I take a step backwards, bumping into the wall. Alone in the empty, dark hallway, he closes the distance between us. I can't help touching him, rubbing my hands over his chest slowly, I'm instantly turned on. The image of him standing before me, his swollen erection begging to be swallowed whole.   
His body pressed against mine, I feel his sex poking my stomach. Unzipping his pants, he doesn't stop me, he lets me have my way. Wanting to feel his silky hardness pulsating in my hand, I quickly reach into his trousers, lest he change his mind. Stroking his massive length, I'm rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, before his lips touch mine, hard and hot. His tongue probing, requesting entrance, I allow him access.   
Teasing, tasting, deeper, feverishly we devour each other. Out of breath with need, he pulls my gown up, and lifts me to straddle him. Pressed against the wall, arms around his neck, I'm rubbing my sex against his erection. Kissing and sucking on my neck, the stimulation, has me dripping wet. Using one hand, to lower his pants, so that only part of his length is exposed, I grind my opening on the tip. "Skye..." He whispers into my neck. "Please, don't make me stop." I   
beg. His breaths coming in ragged gasps, he lets me continue my rhythmic grinding, semi-riding. One hand on the wall for leverage, I glide my entrance across the top, and let the tip gently slide in briefly, before gliding back across the top.   
"Rylan..." I moan, concentrating on my release, as he trails kisses down my neck. My orgasm peaking, Rylan's on his knees with me above his face. Tongue fucking my cunt, I cover my mouth to muffle my sounds of pleasure. Caught up in ecstasy, I grab a hold of his head, as my body jerks with wave after wave of pleasure. Slowly coming back from over the edge, Rylan's on his feet, straightening my gown. Smiling I pull him to me, as he corrects his clothing.   
I'm dismayed, that he's still hard.   
"Let me..." Reaching for his rod, he gently stops me, with a hand on my wrist. "I can wait." He says, kissing me. Gently touching his face, as his lips reawakens my need for him, I'm on the verge of straddling him again. "Let’s get you home, so that I can fully enjoy you."


	19. Chapter 19

RYLAN   
Leaving the palace with Skye, she's stunned to see a carriage waiting for us. "Y'all have the ability to teleport. I mean you can run faster, than this horse and buggy." Are human women never satisfied? "It's the simplest form of transportation, but it works for us. We don't need to teleport short distances, or run everywhere that we have to go. If we did that, we wouldn't be able to enjoy the simplest thing, which is the most important. That which gives us life, the essence of nature. The sun, trees, grass, air..." Her arousal wafting up from between her legs, stops my lecture, and the driver's watching her intently. How she's turned on by my nature speech, I haven't the faintest idea. - It has to be something in the air, I pick up from her.   
Seated in the carriage, she crosses her legs in an attempt to smother the scent, which is making me uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." Opening the window in an attempt to allow the outside air to dilute her scent, it backfires. The wind sends her scent directly to me, and I have her on my lap before she realizes it. Momentarily startled, she latches onto my clothing. Her heart rate speeds up, and my predatory nature kicks in. Biting into her, she yells in pain, and pulling away she rears back and smacks me.   
We're both astonished. Holding her neck where I've bitten her, we eye each other for a moment unable to react. She's the first to break the silence. "That was too hard, what was that about?" Maintaining a strong appearance, I'm not fooled, she's afraid. I can smell it on her. "I apologize, it seems that now that I’ve had a taste of you, I can’t get enough of you.   
"It’s because you’re sharing me, there isn’t enough for both of you.” Regarding me with caution, she releases her hold of my shirt. She’s right, we’ll have to maintain a feeding schedule, if we’re to continue on like this. “Let me give you more.” She knows where my aggression stems from.   
“We can figure out a resolution…”   
"Don't skirt around the issue. I offer you more, I want more, but you refuse."   
"You know that I can't."   
"Won't."   
"Can't."   
It's best to change the subject, or this will definitely end in some type of compromise that will get both of us in trouble. Stroking her cheek, in an attempt at pacifying her, she leans into my touch. "My mother and father have invited us to their home." She swats my hand away. "I don't do parent's." Her stubbornness in this situation, is definitely not acceptable. "In this case you will." I can see her mentally trying to decide on a course of action.   
Small smile, before she quickly kisses me. "It's important to you, so I'll do it." I was expecting a few more rebuttals, with me winning in the end of course. "I can't always have my way, right? I just have to learn how to follow. I have a mate now, so it's time to let him lead."I wanted to wait to give it to her, but now seems like a good time.   
Producing a gold band, I slip it onto her finger. "What's this for?" She asks, smiling at me. Traditionally we just acknowledge each other as mates, we don't have a ceremony, or wear rings. "Humans wear them to show that they're mated, no longer available." Smiling that beautiful smile of hers, do I even want her to respond? "Are you trying to make a statement?"   
Her playfulness is infectious. "I am."   
"I hope that it's well received." Kissing her, my body responds, and my agitation grows with each kiss. Picking up on it, she's angry with me for holding back. Does she not know that I need her, want her. Resuming her seat across from me, she keeps a vigilant study of the passing scenery. My eyes travel down to her stomach, any day now. I'll love her child as if he or she were mines, but I can hardly wait for her to give me an heir. She'll heal in half the time that it takes humans to heal. That's an added bonus, of having our blood running through her veins. Then she'll carry my child.


	20. Chapter 20

SKYE 

He wakes me each morning the same way, either with gentle kisses on my neck or my favorite, with his face between my legs. Licking and sucking on my nub, then exploring my womb with quick flicks of his tongue. "Oh..." Sucking and thrusting, my juices running down his chin... "Stop." He doesn't hesitate to obey my command. "What's wrong?" I can't do this anymore, he doesn't get to enjoy it as I do. Didn't I condemn Balen for taking, and not giving. "I just don't feel... I'm not into it." I say closing my legs, and getting out of bed. As I make my way to the bathroom, a plan starts to formulate in my mind.   
His parent's home took a days travel, but hey at least I got to enjoy the scenery. Trees that actually glow at night, and three moons, aligned in succession. I'm still amazed as the first time that I saw them. Everything is alive, and so full of life. Their home is in the "city," where the palace lies. A cluster of high rise adjoining buildings, complete a circle. In the middle lies a huge forest with a river. Taking the elevator to his parents home, I get a few stares from people. "Why do they stare, i'm a half-breed. They act like that's something new.” "Well, let’s just say that you made quite the impression at the celebration.” A few playful kisses... wow... and then I get it from a stranger in passing.   
They know what happened in the hallway outside of the ballroom. All caught up in getting off, I didn't feel their nosy asses reading me. Shit, then Balen must know of my indiscretion also. “A tidbit about an earthly half-breed, with reptilian DNA, whose carrying the prince's child, won't take long to spread." It's like earth all over again...   
His parent's greet us at the door, ushering us in. Oh my god, the genetics of these people are amazing. His father bowing to me, I don't know whether to kiss him, or shake his hand. He and his son share the same features, except that the father has the black eyes. His mother or his chosen mother, has the black eyes, and dark skin. She's beautiful, those are the only words that I can use to describe these people, beautiful, gorgeous and handsome. I'm in love with the Centaurian race, but who wouldn't be. The father and son have short, tightly coiled hair, but the mother's, her's is long and straight. The men are tall, with athletic builds, and the mother slender, and willowy.   
She interrupts my awestruck appraisal. The strength of my sense of smell is limited but I can smell her before she enters the room. "Rylan." She says acknowledging him. I'm not at all perturbed, by her not addressing me. "We've prepared a meal for you." Says E'len, offering his arm. I let him escort me to the dining area, followed by Rylan, his mother and "insect eyes" on his arms.   
There's a variety of steamed and raw vegetables, fresh fruit, and nuts. He's quite the gentleman, pulling out my chair. They take their seats, and begin serving themselves. Rylan passes a bowl of fruit to me, and I'm on the verge of literally laughing out loud. "You find this amusing, do you? It's done out of courtesy, to make the undesirables feel comfortable." Says, the Insect. The mother and father exchange glances, and I place a hand on Rylan's, to let him know that "I got this". His look says, that he doesn't want me to have any parts of this. "Undesirable, as in the child that I'm carrying, and Rylan's when I give birth to his. How could you love or care for my child, if you would consider him or her inferior? Coming to her feet with a quickness that disrupts the dishes, Rylan and E'len follow suit.   
"You were gone for three moon cycles, and then you come back with this.” She says, in reference to me. “This...” I state, offended.   
"This, isn't something that was planned, and a discussion that's best left for a later time."Rylan says, heatedly. Hold on now, I'm not going to be too many more of those. "Forgive me." She says, giving in much too quickly, and retaking her seat. Just like that, she bows to his commands. It's evident, that we're total opposites. The men retake their seats, and the bowls make their rounds again. Everyone's quiet and i'm upset, not at her outburst but at myself. The plan is to make nice with the woman, but I've succeeded in further enraging her. But at least I know that beneath that icy exterior is a heart, and a weakness for Rylan. The conversation's light, and Rylan regales us with stories about his time on earth. I catch her trying to read me, so I let her in. Maybe she'll find me distasteful, lewd, or down right earthly.... I like that last one. If she spills the beans to Rylan, I can always deny it. To my amazement her interest is piqued, lil miss ice queen, has a wicked side.   
"Make the offer." - I get from Rylan. I'd forgotten that it's "common courtesy", for the half-breed to offer themselves to the host, and hostess at small, private social gatherings. I don't know what to say, how do I even do that? "Would you like a sample?" I ask, offering my wrist, as the room becomes quiet. Well I tried... Rylan's raised eyebrow, and small smirk irks me. "Sure." His father takes my wrist, gently biting into the flesh. His bite's strong, even when he's trying to be gentle. My soft intake of breath, at his fang's connection with my flesh, doesn't stop him from his task. He holds on a bit longer, then releases me. "Thank you.” He says, tightly. He wants more, and I'm almost afraid to offer the mother. The smell of my blood from the fresh wounds, has her breathing deeply, almost panting. Reluctantly I offer my wrist to her, and she takes it with a quickness, biting down with as much reservedness as she can muster. Pumping my fist to quickly get the blood to her, so that I can be done with it, she doesn't seem to want to let go. "Mother!" Rylan says, with a slight alarm in his voice. At that she releases me, savoring the last drop. "Thank you.”   
"Are you okay? He asks, concerned. "I'm fine." I say, taking a deep breath." Perhaps you would like to take in some fresh air with me." Caera states. I wasn't born yesterday, and a quick read lets me know what she wants to discuss. "Why don't we all." Elex suggests.   
Outside of the high rises, we take a stroll in the woods. Rylan's paired with me, Caera's with Elex, and Arrelle. It's noon, and the weather's perfect. "Thank you, for doing this." Hand in mines, his thumb strokes my hand. "It was... interesting." I state. As much as I enjoy his company, I want to part ways so that I can talk to Caera. "I've yet to see the market, maybe we could go there?" He knows that I'm up to something, his inquisitive eyes searching mines. "As much as I want you two to get along, it seems too soon, considering the situation."   
Yikes, what did she let slip? If I'm the inferior of the lot, one would think that she would have been better at controlling her thoughts than I. "Look, at least we're trying right?" He's silent as he makes a go at it again, trying to read us both. I help her out, giving him images of us together. Her low warning growl, lets me know that I've overstepped my boundaries. I was trying to help her out.   
"If you two wanted to meet in secret, then all you had to do was just say so."   
"That would defeat the purpose of the secret part."   
"The point is that, I have no intentions of letting you out of my sight. So, you should have just told me, that you wanted to speak with Caera in private."   
"But being that you have enhanced hearing, a private meeting with you in the vicinity wouldn't be private."   
"Then we have a dilemma."   
We sure do, I'm not a child that needs to be constantly watched. "You do know that I'm capable of going places without a chaperone, right?" His jaw flexing, I'm ready for this verbal showdown. It doesn't matter what he says, I'm grown and I can do what I want to do. "I don't trust Balen, or his brother." He says, quietly. "What is he going to do kidnap me?" I ask sarcastically. "I wouldn't put it past him, he's desperate and Balen's imprinted on you."   
"He can't, he's been modified..."   
"He forced the imprint."   
Why would he do such an idiotic thing? He's creating unnecessary complications, I'll have to deal with that at a later time. "Look either you give us some space to talk, or I sneak away and meet her. And as you well know, I'm pretty good at sneaking past you."   
His thoughts stray to my escapades at the colony, using my gift of stealth to get past him and the other guards. "Fine, five minutes and then I'll be back down to get you." He says touching my face lovingly, before he's over to his parent's. A few words, and then all three are gone.   
Turning my attention to Caera, she's beside me in an instant. "You want to share him?" She inquires. Yeah right. "No, I want to satisfy him, but I can't." That came out wrong, and her self-satisfied look says it all. "No wonder, you're more human than Centaurian. You'll never be able to please him." Rylan was right, maybe it is too soon. "You know what, I was wrong.... I shouldn't have..."   
"I'll do it, for him..." She says, quickly.   
"When?"   
"Tonight."   
"We're staying at his home over on..."   
"I know where it is, it was to be our home before you came."   
I feel kind of sorry for her, some heads would have rolled if I was her. "Human's are an emotional lot, both of us in the same home would cause problems." Humans? Says the Centaurian woman who lost it earlier. "You may be able to play tricks of the mind, but you'll need to hide my scent, how can you accomplish that?"   
"I just need to fully get your scent, then I can shield it." I say, inching closer to her. She allows me to take in her scent, which reminds me of lilacs. My mother used to grow them year round in her indoor garden. And then it hits me, another scent, masculine, and something metallic. "That's enough." She says, stepping back from me. "We have an elixir that dulls the senses, you'll drink it and he'll drink from you." She adds. Like I'm going to drink something that she's had access to." If I was going to do something to you, I could have did you in with the food tonight. A heated glare, and then she's gone.   
"I take it that the meeting didn't go to well?" Rylan's in front of me, acknowledging Caera's absence. "It went as well as I'd expected." He pulls me close, kissing me softly. When he takes in my scent, I already know what's next. I want to but he has to be starved, if we're to pull this off. Stopping him with a finger on his lips, he's confused. "Later, your parents took more than, I thought they did."   
"Are you unwell?" His tenderness has me wanting to indulge him, but my plans to important. "I'm fine." I say, kissing him.


	21. Chapter 21

RYLAN 

She's not as good as she thinks she is, with hiding her thoughts. I was able to discern, her wanting to seek council with Caera. Though I must admit that Caera's slip up at my father's home, was of some assistance. She could barely contain herself, I don't know what Syke's silent message to her over the meal was, but I could feel the heat coming from her two seats away. And I know that I wasn't the only one scenting her arousal.   
I understand her need for me, as I have the same need for Skye. I can't imagine having to wait three years for my mate, and then to not be able to be with them. To see them with another, doting on them. Things didn't go as planned, if only I'd heeded my father's words, to not choose my mate until I returned to our home planet. No, I had to be self-willed, and now look what has happened.   
"Oh, this is beautiful." Skye's admiring a gown at the market. "It's yours, if you want it." No matter the cost, it's worth it to see her eyes light up. "Can I?" Giving my silent affirmation to the merchant she scans my wrist, showing me the cost on the scanner, before wrapping the gown. As always, Skye's overexuberant, hugging and kissing me. Not like I don't enjoy it, I do. My vivacious, brazen mate. Taking the gown from the merchant, she takes my hand, as she visits each merchant's wares.   
Hours later, I'm wondering when she'll tire of the market, and if she indeed intends to visit each vendor today. There are hundreds of merchants, and I highly doubt that she'll be able to visit each one. She's carries a few things, and my arms are full. I'm tired of this tedious shopping spree, and it's getting late. "We're going home after this." I say, trying to juggle the items and angle my wrist for the merchant to scan. "I'm not tired." I'm definitely not going to fight with her. "Well, I am." Mock surprise, before she kisses me on the cheek. "Let’s go home then." 

Joining me in the bath, after putting away all of her trinkets and clothing, we don't speak. We're each lost in our own thoughts. Mine are of her, the reason why she denied me this morning, and then refused to let me drink from her later on. The excuse of my mother and father taking too much was a lie, she sure had enough energy to shop.   
A soft moan from the other side of the bath, captures my attention. Opening my eyes, the sight of her with one hand between her legs, and the other fondling her breasts, has my member standing at attention. Slowly opening her eyes, she gives me a show. Stroking her sex slowly, lips slightly parted, eyes heavily lidded. That's all that's needed for me, from the opening act. I'm quickly over to her, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. Replacing her hand with mines, I gently rub the bud in between her folds. Clinging to me, she opens her legs even wider. "Oh..." Abruptly pushing me away, she removes my hand from her. "Am I doing something wrong?" Her lips gently touch mines, but I'm too far gone for child's play. Forcefully I claim her lips again, pulling her up against my erection. "You're perfect, and I love you." She says, offering me her neck. Biting into her, I notice it the instant her blood fills my mouth. "Spirits?" Uncertain, she pauses. I can hear her heart rate increase. "I was told that it wouldn't hurt the baby." "I don't indulge in spirits, but if it's what you want." I take my fill, the potion quickly moving through my bloodstream. How much did she take? "Come on." I let her lead me to the bedroom, and slowly dry me. My limbs heavy, her thoughts are on taking advantage and filling her mouth with my length. I wouldn't stop her. Under the influence, her scent's more intoxicating. Pushing me back onto the bed, and climbing atop me, she lets me sample her again, before pulling away. - "A little bit more." I pick up. What was that? I might have taken too much, I'm hearing things. My vision blurring, I shake it off. "Relax, and enjoy it." She says seductively, offering me another taste. "I shouldn't ..." I make out. "Indulge." Hesitantly I only take a little, letting the potion further desensitize my senses.   
A kiss, tantalizingly sweet, moving downwards. Trailing kisses down my chest, stomach, my breathing becomes labored. Anticipation building, as she moves lower. Then she stops, moving away from me, as an agitated growl comes forth. "Relax..., we have all night." She says leaving me. I can barely hear her moving about in the other room.   
She's on the bed, atop me again, before I even notice her return. Temporarily startled, I notice her scent's a little off, different... blaming it on the spirits, her soft body brings me back to the task at hand. Lowering her mouth to mines, the heady scent of her arousal, has me reacting hungrily. Pushing my tongue into her mouth, she counters with just as much forcefulness. Tasting, biting, sucking, I'm inside of her, before I realize what she's done. "Skye!" I say, panicked.


	22. Chapter 22

SKYE 

Taking my place atop him, she rides him slowly, reassuring him that's its okay. It's my voice that he's hearing, my face and body that he sees. I'm standing at the door, one hand on the wall, as I maintain the illusion. He sees me, smells me, but it's her who's pleasuring him. Silly of me to expect her to fuck him quickly, savagely. It's been three years, she should be pent up. I guess the jokes on me, and now I'm forced to watch her make love to him. My anger cresting, the illusion wavers. "Skye?" He inquires, confused momentarily. Immediately putting my feelings on the back burner, I regain my composure.   
"We shouldn't..." Head thrown back in ecstasy, as she slowly rocks back and forth, grinding, and circling on her back stroke, eliciting a moan from him. Now she's showing off. "This is what I want, are you going to deny me?" I say, receiving a warning hiss from her. - "Don't be an asshole to me, because then I have to be an asshole to you, and I'm better at being an asshole." That rant's reserved, just for her. Changing up her stroke, she slides up and down his pole, and grinds on the shaft, he raises up off of the bed on that one, saying my name. Pausing   
for a few seconds, she looks over her shoulder at me. Fuming, I turn my back to them, and keep quiet for the duration.   
It feels like forever, finally she moans her climax, with him saying my name on his release. I stay until they're both asleep, her leg splayed haphazardly over his body, he cradles her in his arms. 

The guard meets me at the gate, reading who I am, he takes me straight to Balen's rooms. I want to rush into his arms, to kiss him, but he's hesitant, and so I hesitate. "You should have informed me of your intentions to leave." I've been gone for a few weeks, and this is what I get upon returning? Attitude.   
"You came to town, and you didn't come to see me. What am I to make of this, have you chosen him?" Standing by the fireplace, eyes ablaze, looking handsome as always. My body involuntarily responds, my sex throbbing."It wasn't something that was planned, he asked and I went with him." I say quietly. I've missed him, and what I don't want to do upon our reunion is argue. I need him. "Do you?" He asks, the fire leaving his eyes. "I do." With an outstretched hand, he beckons me to him, and I hurriedly make my way into his arms. Hugging him, I'm comforted and at peace. "Next time just tell me that you're leaving, so I won't be left feeling empty, and deserted."   
"That's not how I meant..." Shushing me with a finger on my lips, he kisses me. "I've missed you also." He says, kissing me again, lifting me he carries me into his bedroom. I'd ridden the horse hard, and all night long, to reach the palace by day break. It's usually a days ride, and I'm sure that I've broken a record. Lying in Balen's arms, I reflect on the night before. Rylan's sure to be upset, but I did it for him. I know that it has to be torture to not be able to take pleasure from his mate. Not only that, but the reason why is the most shameful, to say the least.   
Joining me in the cafeteria styled room, where the half-breeds gather to eat and socialize.   
There's a couple of non-half breeds in attendance, but the patrons consist of mainly half-breeds. Sitting next to me, he moves my hair aside, and bites into me. Thrilled and shocked at his dominance, I tolerate it in silent acquiescence. "What, no angry retort or fight?" He asks, eyebrow raised. "I'm working on being submissive to my mates. I'm not unprotected anymore, I don't have to fight all of the time."   
Small smile, before nuzzling my neck, I lean into him loving his closeness. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't give up the fight all together. I love your rebellious nature." I'm about to counter with a lewd quip, when his body becomes rigid. Picking up on his scent, I'm reluctant to turn his way. I'm not ready to face him right now, but I'm no coward. Watching him make his way over to us, his face a mask of controlled anger, Balen stands, and I follow suit.


	23. Chapter 23

RYLAN 

Entering the dining area, seeing her cuddled up next to him, infuriates me further. My first reaction is to pull her from his arms, but we're not overly dramatic, and causing scenes isn't our thing. I need to speak to you." I say, through clenched teeth. "Your rooms are next to mines now." Balen says, taking her hand in his. "I'm fully capable of escorting her." A few patrons look on in curiosity. "You're angry, and she's troubled by the sight of you. I'm not leaving her in your care, if she's not comfortable.” I don't want to feed the gossip mongers, but I definitely don't need Balen chaperoning. "I'm fine, really." Skye chimes in. "Are you sure?" Nodding her response, I'm quick to lead her from the room.   
Once in her rooms, my ire has skyrocketed again. I'm literally at a loss for words, what she's done is unfathomable. Waking up, the potion fully out of my system, Caera's next to me. All it takes is a hand about her throat, for her to quickly tell me everything. Seething through a quick bath, I have no time for the scenic route, I teleport into town, and make my way to the palace. Skye has a permanent residence there, and I as her mate do also. The guards immediately welcome me back, but I'm in no mood for cordiality.   
"I'm sorry, but I did it for you." She says, breaking the silence. "That wasn't what I wanted! I could have waited..." I say, trying to calm down. "I hurt you, and we couldn't be together in that way, because of what I'd done. Do you think that it was easy for me, to watch as she..." The tears in her eyes, has me over to her, pulling her into me. "I'm sorry for lashing out, but... don't ever do that again. Kissing her tear stained face, she apologizes. "We'll get through this" I say, reassuringly. One last kiss, before she leaves me to freshen up. There's no need to elaborate on it further right now, but we'll talk about this soon.   
She's not gone a full minute, before I hear a blood curling scream. Rushing into the room, she's pointing at herself in the mirror. Her stomach’s a round ball, the material straining against it. A light chuckle escapes me. "You think this is funny?" She says horrified. "Pregnancies aren't conventional for our women. Lifting the gown off of her, she examines her stomach. She looks to be about five months in human terms.   
Retrieving another gown for her, she's beautiful in it, a light cream color that accentuates her stomach. "What?" She says smiling. "You're breathtaking." On one knee I kiss her stomach, before kissing her. She lightly touches my face, as my tongue explores hers. "Time to show off the baby, they'll be another celebration tonight."


	24. Chapter 24

BALEN 

Seeing her, she's glowing. The new life, finally showing, she's radiant. Rylan refuses to leave her side, hand in hers many congratulate her. People she doesn't know, but she carries my child and so everyone's happy for her. "Pregnancy suits her, soon she'll be full with my child." Hands around his throat, I have him leaned over the rail. My brother needs to be put into his place. Pushing me off of him, my father's personal guards step in between us. A few guests have seen the altercation, no doubt there will be talk of it on the morrow, and many days to come.   
"You'll control yourselves, or I'll have you both removed." He says, with finality.   
A ripple of murmurs course through the room, interrupting us. Looking down from the balcony overlooking the floor, Prince Gael enters the room. I wasn't made aware that he was going to be here. "Another surprise for you brother, he's here for the meeting of the mates." It was supposed to happen weeks ago, but Skye's departure from the palace, caused my father to postpone it. He wants her to be in attendance also, he can be cruel at times.   
Tall, long platinum blonde hair, pale skin, his family's ancestry stems from the Nordic Centaurians. An old people, but not ancient. These fair haired people came about, after we started mixing with the humans. They mostly keep to the mountainous regions. To keep their genetics, they don't mate outside of their nordic features. Until now, they want us as their ally and in doing so, they're willing to risk their fair skin, eyes, and hair. It's utterly ridiculous that they would value such things. We're all Centaurians, we are one people, only they make the distinction that they're different. War is coming sooner than anyone can predict, so we entertain them. One can't have too many allies.   
Scanning the room quickly, I know who he's looking for, her scent's an instant attractant to us. Finally locating her, his wandering gaze stops on Skye. Rylan's picked up his interest also, eyeing him as he eyes her. "Must I kill every prince on Centauria for you?" He whispers to her, but we all pick it up. She finally notices him, turning to look in his direction. "He's beautiful, but too fair for my tastes." She whispers back, acknowledging him with a small nod, before smiling at a couple bowing to her in passing.   
Nelan's watching the exchange, and he's beyond jealous, he knows her true thoughts as I do. Her heartbeat quickens with each step that Prince Gael makes, as he closes in on them. We continue to watch from our vantage point, as he greets Rylan first, and then Skye. Taking her free hand in his, she exhales to calm herself, as he kisses it. "To what do we owe the honor, Prince Gael?" Says Rylan, removing her hand from his.   
"I'm here for the meeting of the mate’s ceremony, and to get a glimpse of the half-breed that everyone's talking about." Looking Skye over, he smiles slightly. "I have to admit, she doesn't disappoint." Looking up at me, his smile drops. "Congratulations." He says, to me. "Princess." He says, nodding a farewell to Skye, as he moves on. I should have stopped listening in on them after Gael left, but I want to hear him say it, to acknowledge it. She's thinking it, and then she says it. "Princess?"   
"Balen claims you as his mate, and he's a Prince." She's quiet for a moment, letting it soak in. "Oh my god... I've never been a princess before." She's excitement’s catching, and I have to smile at her response. “Yes well, you're my Princess." His arm around her, he pulls her to him protectively.


	25. Chapter 25

NELAN 

Father's called a meeting, King Brindon, Prince Gael, and I are in attendance. I was happy to actually see Gael, as he and Balen have never gotten along, but after he showed his interest in Skye, hes not on my good side either. He's known for bedding mated women. His conquests have never been half-breeds though, he avoids them as if they're diseased. They can give him children, and if they're not of the fair persuasion, then he's not interested in reproducing with them. All in attendance remain standing. "I've called this meeting, because of the halfbreed."   
"Her name's Skye." Balen interrupts, entering the room. I tried to block him, but he's growing stronger. This is a private meeting.” Father says. "A meeting where you're plotting and scheming on my mate."   
"He might as well stay, he'll find out anyway, I can't keep him out anymore." All eyes are upon Balen, as we all feel it. His strength, his power. "Her blood is what you're feeling, she gives him this newfound strength." My words dripping with venom, fathers supposed to be leading this discussion, but I'm ripe with envy and can't stop myself. "You're either envious or jealous, you can't be both." He says, to me. Anger flaring I bring it under control. I'll not embarrass father, by attacking my brother in front of guests. "I'll have what you have soon enough."   
"The subject of our discussion is quite powerful. She doesn't have our speed, or our strength, but from what I gather, she has the gift of stealth, and the ability to move things with her mind." Says father. "And the gift of illusion.” I add. "   
"Could she really be the one that the prophecy speaks of?" King Brindon asks.   
"I've felt her power, the allure of her blood, she could be..." Gael states.   
"The savior of humanity, really... Children's tales?" Balen says.   
"She could be, there's no telling what other untapped powers that she possesses." I say.   
"You're going along with this, because you want to bed my mate, or do you really believe this?" I answer without hesitation, not caring if she is or isn't. I know what I want from her. "I believe the she could be."   
“I believe, that you've all gone mad." Balen says.   
"If it's true, then this power must be shared." Says Gael.   
Balen and I both let loose a growl on that one. "My son has a point, we can't let only you have this power." They're sorely mistaken, if they think that she's being shared with them. "She could give my son a child, that's all that we ask." Says King Brindon, and I have a cynical laugh at that. "She won't agree to it." I say, matter of factly. "She doesn't have to." Gael states. His words send me into protective mode, she may not be my mate, but I feel a need to protect her. "I hope that you're not alluding to taking her by force." Balen's words hold a thinly veiled threat. "If she's unwilling, then one must assume..."   
"I think that we had better conclude this meeting." Father interjects, interrupting Gael. "If you will have us, we're here until we can come to an agreement." Says King Brindon. If we weren't honorable, I'd dispatch them both. "You're welcome to stay, as long as it takes." Says father.   
Passing the room, where the guards practice swordsmanship, I pick up her scent. Coming to an immediate stop, I enter the room, where she's there with a young guard, swords clashing. He dodges her attack, and she slips. I'm over to her, but he's already caught her, giggling as he breaks her fall. "You should be more careful." I admonish. Quickly releasing her, he bows to me. "Prince Nelan." Finally noticing me, she goes from playful to serious. "Ayeden's fully capable of keeping me safe, this isn't the first time that I've lost my footing."   
"Leave us." I command. Bowing to Skye, he quickly exits the room. Her hair in disarray, sweat glistening on her skin, she's even more captivating. I'm tempted to actually lick her. "You leave me with no practice mate." She says, retrieving another sword, and tossing it to me, I catch it with ease. "I'm not here to play with you." Slightly irritated she goes for my face, which I easily block. "I never got the chance to apologize." Going for my face again, she misses.   
"Apologize, for what?" I ask.   
"For you taking the remainder of my punishment." I go for her stomach, and she moves away quickly." I accepted the lashes on my own accord." Missing again she losses her footing, and lands in my arms. "I told you to be careful." Taking her sword, she moves away from my embrace. "Thank you."   
"You've had enough practice, allow me to walk you to your rooms."   
Leading her down the halls, passerby's offer a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Why did you do it?" Referring to my taking of her lashes, I want to say because I care about you, but she wouldn't believe me. "You said that he'd had enough, and someone had to take them."   
"What will people say about that? I'm mated to your brother." Her naivete concerning us, is slightly amusing. "They will think that both of the Princes are smitten with you." She's quiet, reflecting on my words. "You know that I can't be with you."   
"Polyandry isn't something that we frown upon. It's rare, but it's nothing new to us. The fact that we're brothers is irrelevant." Stopping at her door, there's a moment of awkward silence. "I can't repay you, for what you did." Stepping closer to her, she takes a step back. "I wasn't asking for anything in return, but since you mentioned it." Her heart rates increased, and outwardly she's trying to remain calm.   
Taking her hand, I apply a kiss. "Just a taste?" Lips slightly parted, she quickly nods an affirmative. As gently as I can, I sample her sweet nectar. Inhaling at my bite, her blood calls to me, begging me to consume it all. Hearing her heart beat slowing, I catch her as she collapses in my arms.


	26. Chapter 26

SKYE 

When I awaken, Nelan's at the foot of my bed watching me. Sitting up, he motions to the drink on the stand beside me. "What is it?" I ask, eyeing the liquid. "A restorative." Taking a sip, it's strong, and dirt flavored. "I know, it's terrible." Sitting on the edge of the bed, I nervously shift my position. "I had our healer analyze you. I didn't take enough for you to lose consciousness.”   
"Well it seems, that I'm only able to handle two of your kind, nipping at my body parts." You should have told me, that they'd recently fed on you." I should have, but part of me wanted him to drink from me. I'm turning into a blood whore, if there is such a thing. "You'd be surprised."   
"No way."   
"Do you really think that all of us are on the straight and narrow?"   
"I only just discovered spirits not too long ago." His wicked smirk, forces me to cross my legs. "You should let me show you the darker side of Centauria." The connecting door to Balen's rooms opens, and in walks my mate. As expected, he's not too happy to see Nelan sitting on the bed. "What are you doing in here?” He asks, eyes narrowed. "Good evening to you to brot...." "I was practicing with a guard, and got lightheaded. Nelan saved me from a serious fall."   
I interject.   
"You see, and you think the worst of me." Nelan says, going along with the lie. "Skye." He says in parting, slight bow before leaving. Balen's quiet, trying to read me. "Please don't." I say, not wanting to explain the real reason why Nelan was in here. "He's not to be in here again."   
States Balen, trying to control his anger. I agree. "I understand."   
Nelan has kept his distance, much to my disappointment. He promised me a walk on the wild side, and I'm going to hold him to it. Using my skill of stealth, I steal away to his rooms. Examining his ordinary room, there's nothing here to give an idea of who this man is. A bed, a mirror, and a writing desk with paper, ink, and feather quill.   
Simplistic in a wonderful way. I shouldn't but I can't help myself. Dipping the quill in the ink, I practice writing a few words. The scratching of the quill on the paper brings back memories of my mother teaching me how to use it for the first time. The door opening interrupts my trip down memory lane, and in walks Nelan. I'm frozen in place, afraid to even move. He pauses, looking around before going to the desk. Picking up the paper with the scribbling that I'd done, he touches the ink and immediately draws his sword. Sniffing the air he draws a blank, and then his demeanor changes from rigid to knowing. “Skye, you can show yourself.” Caught, I think of escaping with some dignity, but decide that I may as well be honest.   
Making my presence known, he resheathes his sword. “What are doing in here?” He asks.   
“I came to see you.”   
“And when you found me absent, you decided to pen a few illegible words.”   
Embarrassed from being caught intruding and snooping, my lowly gaze wanders to his bed. His gaze follows mines, and I nervously move away from him. “The last time that we were together, you hinted of a darker side of Centauria.” He remains silent watching me, and I start to fidget. Must he always make me uncomfortable while in his presence? “It's not intentional, I assure you.” He states, placing the paper back on the desk.   
“If that is your request, then yes I can take you to the other side.” “Is tonight too soon?” I inquire.   
“Tonight it is then.”


	27. Chapter 27

NELAN 

The parlor’s dark and smoke filled, slow music plays in the background as couples dance seductively, holding each other close, bodies teasing. Long fluted pipes make their way around the room, and one comes to a stop in front of Skye. “Try it.” I urge. “What is it?” She asks, sniffing it. Similar to what the humans call hashish.”   
“Pot, you want me to smoke pot while I'm pregnant?”   
“Contrary to human beliefs, even the earthbound strain has remarkable health benefits. Unsure, she does a smell check again. “Your child's safe.” I add, taking the pipe from her. Inhaling the smoke from the herbs a few times, I hand the pipe back to her. The stimulant moving quickly through my system, relaxes me. Trusting me, she takes two pulls on it, coughing severely. “That was fast, and nice.” She says remarking on the potency, her pulse doubling. “That’s enough.” I state, stopping her from taking more. Passing the pipe to another, I relieve a server of a drink, giving it to her. Eyeing it, she really has to get over her trust issues. “It’s for me.” I say, tilting her head back and literally forcing the drink down her throat. It’s been awhile since I’ve tasted her, and I’m starved. “What did you give me?” She asks, leaning into me. “Am I drunk?”   
“Our spirits don’t harm the body.” I reassure her. Her hands roaming across my chest, she’s doing too much. The blood pumping through her veins, calls to me, apparently I’m not the only one. Her scent’s intoxicating, the call of her blood has many eyes upon her. Giving in to my thirst, I have her backed into a darkened corner, drinking quickly, and releasing her just as quickly. It’s a pain to not be able to take as much as I want. I’m caught off guard by her teeth sinking into me. The shock of her fangs connecting with my skin, unsettles me momentarily. My first instinct is to throw her off of me, but I’m too caught up in the seduction.   
A novice, the blood’s smeared on her lips, and running a finger across them awakens my need. Sampling them, her lips make a connection with mines spirits coursing through me, I throw caution to the wind, and take more. Inhaling deeply from my bite, she doesn’t fight me. An arm around my neck, a satisfactory moan escapes her lips. She doesn’t know it but my venom will trump my brother’s and her mate’s, there’s too much “human” in their DNA. Her nails raking across my back, drawing blood forces me to release her. “What’s happening to me?” She says, watching as her nails retract. The predator in me recognizes my enemy, and I involuntarily react, reaching for her.   
A force stops me, I try to reach for her again, and am unable to get to her. “Release me”.   
Her fear coming through loud and clear, I reign in my temper. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Considering my words, she honors my request, and I go to her. “Your powers are increasing, your other side is manifesting.”   
“Will I be sent back?”   
“Do you want to go back?” “I did...”   
“But?”   
“Now I’m not sure.”   
I have no intention of letting her go back to earth, I do however need to at least get rid of one of her mates. As she said, she can only handle two of us, one of them has to go. “Is that meat?” She says sniffing the air. My hand on her wrist stops her. It is forbidden to consume the flesh, but anything that is outlawed can be found here. “I want some, it’s been so long since I’ve had meat.” She says, wishfully. “Your womb must remain sanitary for the child.” I’ve tasted blood riddled with flesh consumption, and needless to say, it’s an acquired taste.   
“I haven’t had any in months, a sample won’t hurt.”   
“It soils the mind, and the body.”   
“It smells so good…” She says heading towards the room, with the sounds and smells of sizzling flesh. “Let’s not do that.” I state. I have no qualms about having to forcibly remove her, if need be. Her eyes reflecting her barely controlled emotions, it eats her up inside, when she can’t have her way. Redirecting her away from the room, we look in on a brawl, where one man’s being beaten to death by three others. “That’s not fair.” The onlookers cheer loudly as a spray of blood shoots out of his mouth. “Do you want to place a bet?” I decline the man’s offer, with a wave of my hand.   
“He’s one of the unfortunates, his family needs food. If he’s the victory, his family will eat for three years.”   
“Just like earth, exploiting the poor.” “Come on,” I say, taking her hand.   
“Passing another room, a few women are unclothed, bound, blindfolded and being whipped. “What in the hell!” Trying not to smile, I quickly lead her away. “He’s not hurting them.”   
“No shit Sherlock.”   
“The colorful expressions human’s use, never ceases to confound me.”   
“When have you met a human? I mean a real human, not these half breeds. I thought you’ve been on Centauria all of your life, after your father sprinted you away from your mother.”   
“I’m glad that you brought that up, now, on to the darker side.” I say, leading her down into a tunnel, where an agonized wail greets us. “What’s going on?” She says, moving closer to me. Coming to a halt, we stand in the doorway, as the room’s overcrowded. Behind a glass, a man’s being dissected alive, his chest’s been completely cut open exposing his innards. A few unable to bear the sight of his intestines being slowly pulled out, make a swift exit, and Skye’s able to see what I’m seeing. “What’s this?” She says, alarmed.   
The man’s pleas for help can be heard through the glass. Stopping Skye from pushing a woman out of the way, she tries to pull from my grasp. “Is that a human?” Not responding, I take her to another room, which is empty. A small old woman small in size, lies on the floor sleeping behind a glass, and touching it pulls up her biography. She was brought here fourteen moons ago, two weeks in human time. “She’s seven years old, what the hell happened to her?”   
“Human’s cannot withstand out atmosphere.”   
“What is this, a human zoo?”   
“Skye…” I warn as she backs away from me. “Don’t!” In a flash she’s gone. “Skye!”   
She’s fast, her powers are increasing, but I manage to reach her as she’s entering the room of a wailing infant. He’s behind a glass, newly born. Reaching for her, I’m stopped again by a force. “Pulling up his biography, a small gasp comes from her. “Not worthy of being called our brother, his human genetics are dominant, and so he is to live a short life cycle of twenty eight moons. “A baby?” Her silent weeping isn’t lost on me.   
“Why did you bring me down here?”   
“If you are to stay on Centauria, you have to see all of it, and know us for what we are.” “Monsters, murderers…”   
“This is just a drop in an ocean of debauchery. My brother would have you blind, and ignorant of the sordid affairs that are a part of our world.”   
“Take me back.”   
“To earth?”   
“To my goddamn room!” 

She wasn’t good at hiding where we’d been, as Balen’s interrupted my meeting with father. I’m faster, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. He has me by the shirt, and all attempts to try to assault me are dodged. “Stop this at once!” I’m amused, which infuriates him further. Father’s papers scatter as our movement causes a whirlwind about the room. Ignoring him, we continue our shenanigans, until father tires of it and rips us apart, sending us flying into opposite walls. “I said, stop it!”   
Gathering the papers, we collect ourselves from up off of the floor, as father calmly retakes his seat. “It’s that human again, isn’t it?” Choosing to remain as far from each other as possible, we’re both silent, him seething with rage, and me slightly offended that he attempted to rough me up, as the human’s say. “I have a solution, as was stated before, I will not have my kingdom torn apart by feuding brothers over food, no less.”   
“She’s my mate, don’t refer to her…”   
“I grow tired of this rift between you two, you’re brother’s… And so, as your father and your king, my word is law…” “Father, don’t…” States Balen.   
“To end this quarrel between the both of you, she’ll give birth to your child, and then when she’s healed, she will give you three children in succession, no more, no less.” “I’ll need more than three.” I state.   
“You can build your half breed army from them, because that’s all you’re getting, and after she’ll give Prince Gael his heir.”   
Should we breed her out to every Prince on Centauria.” I state, angrily. “I thought that you only wanted her for what she could give you.” Father states vehemently.   
“No one’s breeding her, I am your son, you should respect my decision and the mate that I’ve chosen.”   
“She’s still breathing, that’s all the respect that she’ll get from me. This is my final word on this matter, I have spoken it and so it shall be.” 

“Father’s overstepped his boundaries, I’m not sharing her with Gael.” I say, to Balen later that day, as he paces my room. “She’s not yours, how dare you even make such a statement.” “Well one thing that I’m sure of, is that she’s not going back to earth.” I say, picking up his thoughts. I can’t go what with my Centaurian features, my eyes are telling. “You want Gael to breed her then, you read his thoughts as I did.” His words bring forth my jealous nature, I did read his thoughts. He wants her, and he’s more than just attracted to her blood. “Centauria’s large, we can find somewhere to go.” I say, knowing that the only realistic resolution, would be to get her off of Centauria. But, would I be happy living on earth, stripped of my title? “Would you truly be happy?” Says Balen.   
“I’m father’s Heir to the throne, and with me gone, you would take the throne. I don’t want it.” Balen states. His conniving words play on my greed for power, I want her, but I want the throne also. “Leave me…” He silent trying to read me, before reluctantly leaving. “And don’t even try to escape with her.” I say in parting, the guards have been alerted already.


	28. Chapter 28

SKYE 

I’m finishing up my first drink, when I feel him. Per his thoughts, he wants to taste me, he knows who I am. My belly full to bursting, I maneuver myself from off of the stool gently. It was dangerous to steal away into the night by myself, and then to go back to the place of nightmares, but I was feeling rebellious. Balen gave me a severe chiding, followed by an intense orgasm for venturing out with Nelan to the other side. He forbid me to go again, and even threatened to lock me in my rooms, if I disobeyed. He’s not my father, and I’m not a child, but I can’t help feeling scared with the way this man’s watching me.   
Teetering from the drink and my swollen stomach, he’s over to me quickly, and has me settled in a booth. My head spinning from the quickness of his assault, I lean back in the chair. He’s seated across from me. Creepy. He’d better say something or I’m going to scream. “Hello.” The creepy factor has risen, just by his utterance of that one word. “What do you wan…” I’m not able to finish my sentence, as he’s next to me, my head tilted to the side, as he drinks from me. My attempts to fight him off are ineffective, and darkness comes quickly. 

Upon waking, I’m being carried through a hall in the palace, the one that Balen brought me through. “You’ll get us through Princess, or I’m going to snap your neck.” His words cause me to put up a small fight, and trying to scream no words come forth. “I’ve given you a tonic to suppress your voice.” Stopping at the door, he sets me on my feet, and I’m sure that my DNA won’t allow us access. Smiling inwardly, as he supports me to the archway, no alarm sounds, no guards to rescue me. My feelings are hurt, as he users me through it. “Do it now!” He says, with urgency. “Do what?”   
“Use your power of stealth.” His hand around my throat squeezing, I have no choice but to obey. I’m too weak to fight him off, and it takes everything within me to muster up enough stealth to cloak the both of us. “How much did you take?” I manage. “Enough to assure that you’d be too weak, to use your powers against me.” Just for the heck of it, I try anyways. My arm raises just a smidgen, before I have to let it drop back to my side. “Bastard…” His small chuckle at my expense irritates me.   
We’re invisible to the senses, and the few guards milling about are unable to sense us, as we make our way past them. In a blink we’re outside of the compound, his hold on me tightens and after a moment I understand why. My mates, Nelan and a small army of their peers are waiting. I want to breathe a sigh of relief, but he still holds my life within his hands. Lifting me into his arms, my eyes close, and I can see them in my mind. Rylan and Balen side by side, and Nelan farthest from them across the field. My kidnapper has an army of his own, the lizard people… my other half. Rylan linking to me, I feel his anxiety – “I love you.” My message reaching him is followed by an ear splitting bellow, as he leads the fight. 

He’s moving with speed, the contents of my stomach threatening to come up. I’m airborne, bracing for the fall, and protecting my stomach, I summon up the strength to temporarily halt my body smashing into the ground. Hovering for just a moment, I hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of me. The sound of swords clashing, bodies being ripped apart, I attempt to crawl away from the melee. A pair of boots coming into view, I look up into the face of a dark skinned, dark haired man.   
Pulling me to my feet by one arm, I try to twist from his grasp. A finger to my forehead, all sounds of the fight are gone, and I’m instantly at peace. It’s only temporary, and coming out of the trance, I’m confused as to what happened, shaking it off. “What did you do to me?” I inquire, my voice restored. A hand on the side of my head, he shows me our future. I’m mated to the “Prince of Dragons”.


	29. Chapter 29

RYLAN 

She’s been taken, Nelan’s whisked her off to a disreputable part of “Alpha Centauri”, and venturing out on her own, she’s been abducted. He’ll have to be dealt with, if she’s not returned to me unharmed. King Zuran has allowed his son’s a small army to bring her back, as the dragons have assembled themselves outside of the shuttle. My patience has run thin, when Nelan enters the compound with Balen, barking orders. The assembled soldiers align themselves in rows of five, and march out to meet the threat. They outnumber us, but we hold our ground, there’s not a coward amongst us.   
It’s easy to scent her, my attention drawn to one of our brethren holding her hostage. –“I love you.” Her hopeless endearment sends me into a rage, and going for the nearest lizard, I remove his head. My brother’s following my lead, we try to quickly reduce their numbers. They’re not so easily dispatched, as we may have the speed, but they have the strength. Two coming for me, I have one by the throat, as the other tries to rip my arm off. Tossing him across the field, I drive my sword through the other’s stomach, before beheading him.   
The other has regained his footing, and attacks again. Balen captures him, and with his arm around his neck, snaps it. His body going limp, he’s discarded. In unison we both turn at her at voiceless yell, she’s being thrown across the field. We know that we are unable to reach her in time, but we try anyways. She’s suspended momentarily, before making a not so soft landing. Still trying to reach her, we’re intercepted by five dragons. Ending two quickly, one catches me off guard and I’m sent flying backwards with a solid hit to the face. A slow trickle of blood from my nose dries quickly and flakes away.   
I can sense her fear from across the field, and looking towards her, a man comes to a stop in front of her. “We all know him as the “Dragon Prince”. My heart literally skips a beat, as his hand goes to her stomach, and she doubles over in pain. Her screams of agony piercing my ears over the din of the fight. Attempting to reach her, heads of lizards are removed as I close in on them.   
A wave of his hand over her face, and she’s unconscious in his arms, a flicker and they’re gone. Trying to control my rage, Balen’s silent beside me. What they want with her, we do not know, but what we do know is that, the dragons consume the flesh of humans. Infants are a delicacy, the younger they are, the better that they taste to them. “I hope that King Zuran had nothing to do with this.” I state, seething with anger. “My father held no ill wishes for her. He’s in league with my brother to breed her, he couldn’t possibly…” My snarl of warning silences him. The bad news is that, she’s going to be hard to locate if they take her underground. The good news, if you can call it that, is that we’ll know when to stop looking for her, once my link to her is broken.


	30. SNEAK PEEK  The Alpha Centaurians: Eros Love

BALEN

Rylan, Nelan and I have spent countless days and nights searching for her. His link to her hasn’t been broken, so we know that she’s still alive. Nelan’s fallen in love with the animalistic humans in their natural habitat. He finds them amusing, and has taken to ending the most dangerous of their kind, politicians. The lizards have their hands in everything on this planet, the subservient humans don’t know it, but the dragons are in league with the governing humans of this world. Some have even held positions as high as presidents, kings and queens.  
Aborted human babies sold to them for gold, children fed to the queen of England, who has an icebox full of human parts. I’ve had to divert him from his hobby, with a threat to send him back to Centauria, he’s not supposed to be here anyways. He stole away from the battle, after Skye was taken and tracked me down. Father’s furious and has sent a sentinel of guards to find him, but we’re careful, we need him, there’s strength in numbers.  
Alone in the washroom, I try to make contact with her, and am unable to do so. Pounding the wall, the human nestled in the tub awakes from her nap, startled, eyes bulging, she’s watching me. We’ve become accustomed to our mate’s blood, and not having it makes us extremely aggressive. We need it. This human has been keeping us fed for the past few days, and she’ll not survive this, as she’s seen too much. I want to follow up with another attempt, but knowing the disappointment that comes after, I don’t. In my agitation I go for the human, and am pushed aside by Nelan. He has her by lifted in the air by her throat, savagely drinking from her.  
A strangled noise, before her eyes roll to the back of her head. Rylan has joined us, watching from the door. Letting her lifeless body drop back into the tub, he takes controlled breaths. “I need her.” –Don’t we all, he’s tasted Skye’s blood, and has become dependent upon it, his need for it has consumed him. Not only that, but she’s bit him, and now he’s a slave to her venom. Usually it’s the other way around, humans becoming addicted to our bite, but she’s a different breed of human.   
Upon learning of this, Rylan lost his senses, and took to attacking Nelan in his rage, I had to intervene to stop them from trying to kill each other. Nelan will have to be restrained soon, if we don’t find Skye in time. He’ll not know satisfaction and peace, until he’s had a taste of her blood, and her venom. 

It’s been several weeks, and still no lead on her whereabouts. Desperate, we’ve decided on a new course of action, and that is to use Nelan to find her. Rylan’s idea, I wouldn’t have agreed to it if the situation wasn’t so dire. It involves reducing him to the predator within, unleashing it. He’s already in a dwindling state of mental capacity, in need of her venom, starving him to the brink of madness, will guarantee that he’ll find her or point us in the right direction.   
We’ve kept him chained up, and starved for a week, and the results are barely tolerable. My brother, mad and straining to break free of his chains to feed, he had to be knocked unconscious before we could transport him. A feat that I think Rylan thoroughly enjoyed doing. Taking him back to the shuttle, he immediately goes to the spot where Skye was last seen. Sniffing the air, he does the most peculiar thing, he starts digging. Upheaving huge amounts of dirt quickly, Rylan and I look to each other in unison. We’re on our way to start digging, when Nelan disappears right before our eyes. He’s gone.  
We’ve been at it for hours digging, which yield no results. Nothing took us, and we haven’t uncovered anything, tired and dirt covered, we retire. The grounds outside of the shuttle were scanned, and we found a portal recently closed. How the reptiles were able to open one right outside of our shuttle, without us noticing is a security breach, some backs will taste the lash of a whip for this. My father has announced the commencement of the “mating ceremony”, and I can finally see the life returning to Rylan’s weary eyes. My scheming mate showed up to my rooms, clad in only a cloak, and I had to reluctantly send her on her way. I may desire her, but my desire for Skye is greater.   
Father’s demand has me pacing my rooms in agitation. The meeting of the mate’s ceremony is to be held in another hour, and I’m beyond livid. He’s forcing my hand, and I won’t have it. A knock on the door, and Rylan enters, solemn and wore down. He’s deteriorating too quickly if you ask me. “She isn’t dead.” I snap, which lights a fire in his eyes. “Good, and neither are you.” I add. My mate and my brother’s missing, I’m being forced into a mating situation, and…I can’t do this. It’s time that I find my mate, my true mate and bring her back.   
I’m tired of him hovering around, and shuffling about in a daze. “You’re returning to earth, you’ve been assigned to one tour of duty, or until you’ve produced an heir.” The fire before was dim, but now it’s an inferno. “No, my duty is to find her.”   
“I’ve given you the order, and you must obey. You’re to report to the West Coast division.” I state. Calling for the guards via telepathy, they respond immediately. “Take Rylan directly to the shuttle, and send him on his way.” His attempt at attacking me, is quickly quelled by the guards, as they drag him out struggling to get to me.  
I don’t let it show, but I’m wore down and weary also, I need her, my mate, Skye, and calling to her once again, silence is the only response to my call. We’ve been going at this all wrong, if I want to find her, it’s time that I start cracking some human skulls.


	31. Chapter 31

NELAN

I’m not sure what happened, but I’m hungry and starved. It’s dark, but I can hear them moving about, all around me in various rooms, food. I’ve been caged, hosed down with water, and given new clothing. “I need to feed!” I yell, at a male that I can smell outside the room, guarding me. I can’t read them, and I don’t care what they have in store for me, I just need to drink. The doors open, and I’m immediately pounced upon, and restrained. Chains about my neck, that lead to my hands being cuffed behind me. Leading me through a few hallways, there’s various conversations, and the sounds of a multitude of activity. The lizard’s lair, I’m underground, and that explains the tremendous heat coming at me in in waves from all sides.  
I’m being directed to a door, when I pick up on her scent, which sends me into a frenzy. Running for the door with speed, I’m yanked back by the leash. I’m up again, straining against the chains, when a blow to the face sends me flying into the wall. “Do you really want her to see you, in such a state?” Says a human, dressed in a suit. “I need her blood.” I say, calming down. “Yes, well blood keeps your kind strong, and the lizards can’t have that down here.” Coming too close to me, I snap at him, baring my fangs. “I’ve never seen your kind up close.” He says. “Why don’t you come, a little bit closer.” I say, through gritted teeth.   
“Is it her blood that’s done this to you?” He inquires. My response is to remain quite, watching him, hoping that he’ll make the mistake of. “Very well, let’s meet the half-breed then.” The door opening, I’m subjected to a mass of stares, from the assembled reptiles. “Nelan…” Skye says, coming down from the throne in a rush. “Don’t…” States the reptile Prince, coming to his feet. His words stop her, several feet from me, her stomach’s no longer full with the child, and she’s glowing. Her scent overwhelms me, and I rush her, but the pull of the chain stops me. “You’re starving...” She says. I need her, and my hungry gaze, puts fear in her heart, which is overridden by anger. “Release him.”  
“I don’t think that’s wise, Princess.” Warns, the Prince. “It’s okay, he won’t hurt me.” She says, reading me. The Prince nodding his approval, I’m released, and instantly I’m within inches of her, but I can’t touch her. My hunger fuels my agitation, and I release a growl. “Be careful, don’t take too much.” She whispers, releasing me from her hold. A hand about her neck, my fangs savagely biting into her, she inhales deeply at my assault. Her body tensing against mines, she slowly relaxes as my venom runs its course through her. Taking huge amounts, her nails digging into my back, drawing blood, I take more. “Nelan… stop.” Her breathing returning to normal, I release her. “I want more.” Her small smile, as I run my finger across her lips, tempts me to kiss her.   
-“Not now.” I get from her. Her exposed fangs coming forth, she bites into me, giving me pain, then instant pleasure. As she drinks, I take her hand in mines, and biting the tip of her finger, I suckle the minuscule sweetness bubbling forth. “That’s enough.” States, the Prince. Ignoring him, we still hold onto each other, I fear that I’ll never see her again. “We will, soon.” She says, lightly touching my face. I’m immediately seized and chained again.   
I want her, more now than ever. I need her... Her blood strengths my body, and her venom calms me, but I need more. They allow me to feed once every four days, keeping me weak on purpose. Reflecting on her dark brown skin, and the way her body felt pressed up against mines, it felt right. “We can see you.” States one of the guards, from outside of my door. She tried to use her power of stealth, not knowing that they can see body heat. Her scent perfuming the room, I immediately try to get to the door, my chains halting my steps. “I want to see him.”   
“You know the rules.”  
“Whether the Prince likes it or not, I have to feed also, unless one of you wants to be my donor. I think the Prince will honor my request, if asked.” The door’s opened and she’s pushed into the room. “Five minutes.” He says, closing the door. The look of horror on her face says it all, I must look like a monster. “Wha…”   
“It doesn’t hurt… much.”  
Denying me blood, isn’t the only way that I’m being kept infirm. I’m being beaten a few times a day, for two of the four days, and then allowed to heal before she sees me. I’ve kept my thoughts hidden, but I cannot hide what she can obviously see. The tears in her eyes threatening to fall, she comes to me, her arms around my neck. It’s a struggle to not bite her. “Do it.” She says quietly. Allowing me access to her neck, I want to savor this moment with her in my arms. Raining light kisses along her neck, her body responds to me, awakening my need for her.  
Plowing my fangs into her, her body goes rigid, as she inhales sharply. Taking her blood in, in greedy gulps, it runs its course, the pain leaving my body, I can feel my face healing. “Nelan…” She warns. Just a little bit more, and drawing deeply a few more times, her body goes slack. She’s lost consciousness, and lifting her into my arms, the door opens and the Prince enters. Taking in the scene, her inert body in my arms, me being fully healed and strengthened, he goes for his sword. “She’s alive.” I state.  
“Guards!” They promptly enter, at his command. “Take her.” Releasing her into the arms of a guard, I’m prepared to go down with a fight if need be. “Take her to my rooms, and fetch the healer.” He does as commanded, while the other stays with the Prince.


	32. Chapter 32

SKYE

I’m surprised, to see Nelan brought before me chained and starving. Letting him drink from me, before the crowd of reptilians, I give him my plan for escape. My captures have treated me with polite indifference, the King disdain, and the Prince… well he’s been friendly, doting upon me and my daughter Kai. She came early, due to the added stress of being taken hostage. Orders from the Prince demanded that we were not to be harmed, as the King threatened to consume us both, because of our human ancestry. Alaric the Prince had to remind all of my reptilian DNA, to which the King openly hissed his disdain. We have got to get the hell out of here. Here… underground…massive cities, where the lizards reside.   
He’s a soft spoken man-creature, dark skinned and attractive, but I know the cruelty that he has no conscious about doling out if need be. I’ve read him, and he’s not to be played with.   
“You seem to be forever lost in your thoughts.” He says, bringing me from my plans of escape. “Is the Centaurian Prince the cause?” He asks.   
“Why would you have him beaten?”  
“That order didn’t come from me.”  
“But you didn’t do anything to stop it.”  
“I am but a Prince…until my father’s passing, he rules all down here.”  
I’ve been on edge ever since, I saw Nelan’s face swollen and bruised. His room’s dimly lit, so I can only imagine what his body looked like concealed beneath his clothing. “Come with me.” He says, offering his hand. It’s abnormally hot to the touch, and I let go of him just as quickly. “I’m sorry, I forget that you’re only part reptilian, you can’t harness and tolerate the heat as we can. Leading me through a hall, I make note of any and all twists and turns.  
It’s a maze down here and I plan to make nice with the Prince, to gain his trust. I want to be able to walk these halls without a chaperone, and if it means becoming his concubine, then that is what must be done. “It’s no secret that I want you for my wife, but your mates pose a problem.” Gesturing for me to enter a tube like elevator, I hesitate. “Trust is also an issue, amongst other things.” He adds. I must be able to trust him, in order for him to trust me, and so I do as requested.   
Entering behind me, it’s a small space and I have to tolerate his closeness. Backed against the tube, his hand goes to the wall behind me, as the tube abruptly makes its ascent, pushing him even closer to me. His intense stare, crocodile like eyes, yellow-green in color, with a black slit forces me too look away. A quick sniff, a curious expression, and I swallow involuntarily. “You’re afraid of me, why?”  
“I know what you’re capable of.” His intense appraisal, makes me even more nervous. “I won’t harm you or the child.”  
“If I accept your offer.” I state. The tube has come to a stop, and his hands about my waist, protect me from a fall. They seem to have cooled drastically. Looking around, we’re outside, above ground. “You’ll accept my offer, or you’ll never see this again, and the Centaurian Prince will be feasted upon.”

Nelan’s been released, and I’ve accepted the Prince’s offer to become his wife. There’s a never ending collection of clamoring, and voices in my head, as preparations for the celebration of our union are being made. A crescendo of irritating excitement that frustrates me. These creatures are linked to each other via telepathy, and sharing the same emotion, they’re about to drive me mad. “What is it?” Asks the Prince, his hand touching my face. He’s no longer hot to the touch, when his skin makes contact with mines. “I’m picking up on a multitude of emotions at once.” His small smile doesn’t offer me any comfort. “When we’re joined as one, you’ll no longer be kept down here, we’ll live above ground.” His words offer me hope, hope that living above ground, will make for an easier escape. “How soon after we’re married?” I inquire.  
“The same day, I’ll be able to protect you better on the surface.”  
“Am I and my child not safe down here, you’re the Prince…”  
“Has it ever dawned on you, as to why I never leave your side, and if I do it’s not for long.” Upon our arrival, and with him playing doctor, I gave birth to Kai in his home, with a group of lizards eagerly waiting outside for my placenta, and any leftovers. He’s always here with us, seldom does he leave us by ourselves. “I already know why you want me, but why are you being nice about it?” He could take me anytime that he wants, force himself upon me, but so far he’s been delicate about the whole situation,  
“I don’t have to force you, you’ll go to my bed willingly.”   
“Like hell I’m not being forced!”  
“I gave you a choice.”  
I’m not going to win this debate, so let it go. A knock on the door interrupts our exchange, and answering it, I can hear Alaric speaking to someone in hushed tones. Rejoining me, he’s visibly upset, pacing the room. “What’s wrong?” I ask, genuinely concerned. “Your mates, or one in particular… the Prince.”  
“What about him?” I ask, panicked.  
“He’s accosting our human liaisons, in his hunt to find you.”  
My heart’s filled with joy, to finally hear some news about my mate. “The ceremony will take place tomorrow.” He tosses out quickly, and leaving me to my own thoughts, I collapse onto the bed. In a state of panic, I want to cry but am to shocked, to do so. I can’t wait to be rescued, I have to save myself and my child.   
Kai, my lovely daughter, she came into this world not kicking and screaming, but watching. Her eyes wide open, staring at her rescuer, and handing her to me, repulsion evident in his eyes, her eyes never leave my face. “Curious isn’t it?”  
“What?”  
“How she’s watching me.”  
“Moving my finger back and forth in front of her face, she follows it, a few times before quickly growing bored. Then the most startling thing happens, she goes through a growth spurt right in front of our eyes. “Did you see that?” I say, almost dropping her. “I saw it, she’s a Centaurian pure blood; I smelled it in her blood. Until she reaches early adulthood, she’ll age quickly, days will be years.  
“How old is early adulthood?”  
“Eighteen years old.”

Coming into my room, all smiles I straighten up. All the worry’s erased and I make an attempt at trying to be happy. Eighteen years of age, she has my height, and my features. “Alaric told me, that we’re leaving tomorrow. All the pictures that he’s shown me, of the trees, grass, the sun… I’ll get to see them tomorrow!” She says excitedly.  
“Yeah…yeah, I know.”  
“You knew, and you didn’t tell me?”  
“I just found out, right before you did,” I state.  
“I can’t wait, I’m so excited.” She says, kissing me on the cheek. “I’m going to pack.” Exiting just as quickly as she entered, I flop back onto the bed. Alaric’s been a makeshift father to Kai, giving her, everything that she asked for. He’s been a great help, with keeping up with her daily growing intelligence, and education, but we’ve made it. And for all of his effort, I made him a promise that I don’t intend to keep. Reading her, I know that she’s going to miss him, but it must be done, she must know who her father is, he’s missed out on too much already.

To be continued… 

 

Copyright © 2018 by Lizzy Landon  
All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission from the author, except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.


End file.
